Senda artificiosa
by Weirdrock
Summary: Cuando la vida te juega una mala pasada y te quita una parte de lo que te identifica, cuando empiezas a desconocerte y te pierdes, siempre hay una alternativa, un camino, una mano que puedes tomar... pero a veces el camino es engañoso y viene con esas pequeñas sorpresas que te ayudan a espabilar.
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes de Love Live no son de mi propiedad.**

 **…**

 **– 1 –**

 **…**

– Debiste cortarte el cabello, es un desastre.

– Bueno, si me hubieras avisado con tiempo, en vez de sólo llegar a mi casa y…

– Nada, Ericchi, sabes que conmigo no hay aviso previo –se calló por un momento, mirando hacia la ventana que daba vista a la ciudad en su movimiento diurno–. Además, desde que te lastimaste la pierna, has estado todos los días en tu casa cual anacoreta. No es el fin del mundo ¿sabes? Ya puedes caminar.

– Hablas igual que mi madre –la miró severamente y le dedicó una cálida sonrisa.

La pelimorada iba sentada en un lugar que habían encontrado libre al entrar en el tren, miraba con interés a la persona que se encontraba de pie frente a ella. Le sorprendía aún lo rápido que había pasado el tiempo, el cariño tan inmenso que le tenía, después de todo, fue su única familia en un principio, el lugar al cual llegar.

– ¿Va a estar aquel chico raro, otra vez? –preguntó de la nada, mientras observaba por el vidrio de la puerta el paisaje atiborrado de edificios.

– No es un chico raro, es mi novio –se levantó, le tomó del brazo y salieron del vagón del tren en cuanto se abrieron las puertas–. Y llevará a alguien más, esta vez no tendrás que estar de mal tercio entre nosotros.

Iba unos pasos adelante, podía verla mover las caderas al compás de su caminar. Aquel cabello largo y morado que siempre lo llevaba en dos coletas, lo tenía peinado en una sola trenza que le ladeaba el cabello. Vestía con la misma elegancia que le caracterizaba desde la primera vez que tuvo la oportunidad de verla con ropa que no fuera el uniforme escolar: un saco azul cielo, doblado de las mangas, la falda azul marino con holanes, una blusa color crema y unas botas de gamuza color café. Desde que había conocido a _aquel_ chico raro, sus ropas habían cambiado, pasando de lo extravagante a todo lo que le quedara perfectamente.

Por un momento, sus celestes ojos la perdieron de vista. Y se asustó, porque se encontraba entre un montón de gente que no conocía, que le miraban y juzgaban. Se detuvo al recordar su caída en el escenario, todo empezaba a nublarse. Un halo de luz le calentó ligeramente el rostro. Alguien tomaba su mano y le guiaba por entre la multitud.

– Ericchi –volteó el rostro–. Es momento de que salgas del caparazón y vuelvas a brillar.

– Nozomi…

– Y de que tengas novia, otra vez –le recriminó, mientras le miraba de soslayo y empezaba a reírse–. Eso de que andes con una y con otra, de a ratos, no es de ti.

– Bueno… sabes que lo de los compromisos no es lo mío –se pasó una mano por el cabello, desvió la mirada.

Salieron de las instalaciones de la estación de tren, pasaron por unas cuantas calles, se adentraron en otras, mientras platicaban de lo que pasaba en su día a día. Mientras con Nozomi era toda una odisea, entre tareas en el templo, su verdadero trabajo como maestra, ayudar a su novio con sus trabajos siendo su modelo y sus temporales consultas como psicóloga, con Eri era la vida agazapada en su mínima expresión: subsistencia.

– Desde que ocurrió _aquello_ , Erena ni se ha molestado en visitarme, supongo que está ocupada con los ensayos –comentó encogiéndose de hombros.

– ¿Estás de acuerdo que eso ya tiene sus meses, no? –se detuvo en seco, y miró directamente al par de celestes.

– Sí… aparte Hoshizora se quedó con mi lugar.

– Pero no se supone que es…

– ¡Ya lo sé! Pero era la que se quedaba con el papel si no era yo –agregó, desviando ligeramente la mirada–. Y al parecer le ha ido bien.

– Sabes… –estaba por hacer un comentario elocuente hacia la obvia y malograda indiferencia que trataba de imponer en aquella plática, cuando su celular vibró y dio aviso a un nuevo mensaje, el cual leyó y con ojos brillantes, tomando de la mano a Eri, agregó:– ¡Ya llegaron, apresurémonos!

…

…

Miraba con sus amielados ojos la manera en la que su compañera peliazul mantenía, inamovible, su rostro entre las hojas del libro que había traído –irónicamente– a la convivencia a la que la había invitado. No era de extrañar, incluso le parecía digno de toda la ternura posible, que aquella mujer siguiera siendo tan tímida como en sus tempranos años. Suspiró con la resignación en su exhalación, miró el lugar al que le habían pedido llevar a su amiga, era uno de los tantos cafés que su novia bien conocía. Era sencillo, sin mucha ostentación, con precios asequibles a su bolsillo.

– Umi-chan, es grosero que estés leyendo un libro mientras tienes compañía –intentaba molestarla, quizá hacer que brincara del susto o que empezara por sentirse más cómoda.

– Ni siquiera estoy leyendo –pero había olvidado que eso a veces era la sombra de lo que fue.

– ¿Por qué pretendes leer?

– Bueno… –cerró el libro, lo bajó suavemente y dejó sus manos sobre él. Tenía los ojos cerrados y estaba ligeramente sonrojada–. Sabes que no se me da socializar.

– Eso es mentira –le tomó una de las manos y la acarició suavemente. Cuando la chica abrió los ojos, miró directamente a ellos y le sonrió–. Tienes conocimiento para hablar de cualquier cosa. Aparte, Nozomi estará con nosotros.

– La presencia de tu novia no me calma –lo miró con un deje de súplica–. Si tu novia es así… ¿qué me espera de sus amigos?

– ¡Oye! Nozomi no es _tan_ mala persona –la soltó y se cruzó de brazos, siguió mirándola mientras alzaba una ceja–. Además, creo que tengo una idea de a quién va a traer...

– ¿Eso es bueno? –ablandó la mirada.

– Tenlo por seguro –volvió a sonreírle, cerrando los ojos.

Se quedaron unos minutos hablando sobre trivialidades, porque se habían dado cuenta que conforme más años pasan, más difícil es hablar de lo que le aqueja a uno. Quizá porque ya no hay tiempo ni para hacerlo, como cuando uno es más joven, ni tampoco se tiene la valentía de los niños pequeños de decir las cosas sin rodeos, ante el miedo de parecer ridículos o débiles.

La mesera llegó hasta su mesa, donde ellos ordenaron sus respectivas bebidas favoritas. Mientras Kotori revisaba su celular y veía el mensaje de su novia, quien avisaba que estaba a unas calles del lugar. Ahora que su vieja amiga, Umi, estaba tranquila, no sabía si era correcto decirle que en unos minutos llegarían, o dejar que las cosas sucedieran unas a otras. Optó por la segunda. Hacía tiempo que no veía sonreír a su amiga sin aquella sombra que oscurecía el brillo de sus ojos.

Vislumbró en la entrada a la pelimorada, mientras permitía a Umi seguir contando la trama de un nuevo libro que quería escribir ahora que había dejado de dar clases en la Universidad donde él era el director. Amplió su sonrisa cuando vio que Nozomi le pedía guardar silencio mientras llegaba por la espalda de la peliazul.

– U-mi-chan –canturreó cerca de su oído.

Un sonoro grito salió de los labios de Umi, en compañía de un brinco que casi la hizo caer de su silla, de no ser por el peligris que la sostuvo de ambas manos mientras se reía. La peliazul volteó bruscamente para encarar a la chica que había osado hacerle una broma de esa índole y la vio de pie, con los brazos a sus espaldas y una bella sonrisa. Frunció el ceño, hasta que sus ojos viajaron un poco más arriba y vio un rostro que no le fue familiar, entonces hubo la esperada reacción, un ligero sonrojo por parte de ambos.

– Él es Ayase Eri –señaló al rubio que estaba detrás de ella.

– Ella es Sonoda Umi –comentó el peligris tomando por los hombros a la peliazul, quien en el acto giró el rostro para verlo.

– ¡Hey! –saludó tímidamente Eri con un movimiento de mano, mientras se sentaba a un lado de Kotori, quien lo miró con una ceja alzada, pues ese era el lugar de Nozomi.

– Oye, amigo, ahí va Nozomi –comentó por lo bajo.

– Déjalo, Kotocchi –se sentó entre Umi y Eri.

La peliazul seguía en silencio, mirando al chico que había llegado en compañía de Nozomi, la novia de su mejor amigo de toda la vida. Era rubio, con el cabello ligeramente largo, amarrado en una pequeña coleta, algunos mechones rebeldes, que se opusieron a entrar, se asomaban por su cuello; portaba una barba hirsuta, apenas creciente y mal rasurada y vestía de manera desaliñada. _Vaya primera impresión_ , pensó.

Eri, como lo habían presentado, mantenía la mirada fija en la mesa, mientras sus manos estaban ocultas debajo de ésta. Cuando alzó levente la mirada, fue testigo de sus azulados ojos, tristes y agotados. La peliazul abrió los suyos con sorpresa.

Kotori y Nozomi platicaban amenamente sobre cosas que ella parecía no entender, que no comprendía, porque ellos, como pareja, tenían su propio idioma. Así como todas las parejas, así como ella llegó a experimentar con otra persona, a base de miradas esquivas y furtivas, sonrisas coquetas y expresiones delatoras.

 _A veces lo extrañaba._

Por su parte, el rubio se sabía observado y mantenía sus ojos fuera del alcance de la otra mirada que parecía querer leerle el alma. Sonrió con presteza ante algo que le dijo su amiga, aun siendo que no lo había escuchado. De un tiempo para acá, se había vuelto malo en eso de las convivencias, quizá porque todo lo que él conocía, ahora le era demasiado lejano.

En algún punto del día, porque habían salido a almorzar, sin siquiera notarlo, se habían quedado solos en la mesa. Kotori había salido a contestar una llamada por un incidente que había pasado en la escuela, mientras Nozomi se había parado para ir al sanitario. Para sorpresa del rubio, Umi sacó un libro de su bolsa y se dispuso a leerlo, ignorándolo descaradamente.

– ¿Está bueno? –preguntó sin verdadera curiosidad.

La peliazul alzó la vista para dar con los ojos celestes del rubio quien la miraba con una expresión de desgana, cerró su libro y suspiró pesadamente.

– Supongo –se encogió de hombros–. La verdad no estoy leyendo.

– Tramposa –le recriminó, mientras sonreía y empezaba a corregir su postura al sentarse.

– Así que eres amigo de Nozomi…

– Sí –contestó, mientras tomaba un pedazo del pastel que la pelimorada había pedido–. Desde la preparatoria, luego nos separamos por unos años, por cosa de vocaciones, pero seguimos en contacto. ¿Tú eres amiga de Kotori?

– Es mi amigo de la infancia –se sonrojó ligeramente.

– De camino aquí, Nozomi me platicó un poco sobre ti –le dio un sorbo a su café–. Me dijo que eras maestra de Literatura en la escuela que dirige Kotori.

– Era –asintió suavemente–. Dejé de dar clases por cuestiones personales hace algunos años, ahora me dedico a escribir. Kotori no me dijo nada de ti, lo siento.

– Yo no soy importante –se rascó la mejilla, sintió la aspereza de su barba y por primera vez en mucho tiempo fue consciente de la imagen que debía dar, se había descuidado, había subido un poco de peso, para después adelgazar hasta quedar un poco escuálido, quizá exageraba, pero seguramente le impedirían regresar a la danza si se presentaba así–. Si Kotori no te habló de mí es porque en realidad no me conoce, sólo sabe que soy amigo de Nozomi y quizá incluso me considera una amenaza para su relación.

– ¿Por qué?

– Bueno… –miró hacia la puerta de la entrada, donde vio al peligris acercándose, giró la cabeza al lugar donde se encontraban los baños, y vio salir a su amiga. Sintió un escalofrío por aquella sincronía. Se acercó a la peliazul, que parecía estar esperando la respuesta, y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, le dijo en voz baja–. Estaba enamorada de mí en la preparatoria.

Y volvió al respaldo de la silla, mientras sonreía ampliamente para consternación de Umi. Kotori y Nozomi se sentaron. La pelimorada se quejó por el pedazo de pastel que le había sido robado, Eri empezó a reírse. Kotori veía la escena con aquella sonrisa que bien ocultaba la molestia para los demás, sin embargo, ella lo conocía. Posó sus ojos sobre Nozomi, luego los pasó a su amigo, luego a la chica y regresó a ver al rubio. Sus cejas se juntaron indiscretamente, arrugándole su bella y blanca frente.

– ¿Estás bien? –preguntó Umi, acercándose al peligris.

– Sí –contestó, mirándola a los ojos para demostrar que no estaba mintiendo.

Ambos se sonrieron y decidieron entrar en la plática que mantenían los otros dos, sobre cosas de adultos y trivialidades.

…

…

Había dos vasos en uno de los mesones de la cocina, uno lo llenó con agua simple y el otro con jugo de fresa. Los puso sobre una charola de plástico que había comprado hace poco y ahí mismo colocó un plato lleno a reventar de frituras. Se llevó la charola en las manos hasta la pequeña mesa de centro que tenía cerca de su sala. En uno de los sillones se encontraba sentada Nozomi, quien traía una cobija azul cielo sobre sus piernas y sin pensárselo dos veces se abalanzó sobre las botanas y tomó su vaso con jugo.

– ¿Umi-chan te pidió tu número? –preguntó llevándose una papa a la boca.

– Sí.

– Por ahí dicen las malas lenguas, que si una chica pide el número, es porque no va a llamar –dijo sin importarle mucho que su amigo pareció encogerse–. Tienes suerte de que Umi-chan sea diferente, dale tiempo.

– En realidad, no me preocupa –se sentó a su lado, tapándose con un poco de cobija que quedaba libre. Tomó el control del DVD, dispuesto a empezar con la película–. Cada quien lleva su ritmo, ¿no?

– ¿Pero te agradó? –recargó su cabeza en el hombro del chico.

– Supongo que sí –se rascó un poco la mejilla–. No hablamos mucho, sino hasta que me obligaste a regresarla a su casa.

– ¿Y hubo algo en la casa de lo que te sorprendieras? No sé, algo que te hubiera llamado la atención –habló lentamente, como tentando el terreno por el que pisaba–, ya sabes, algo diferente, quizá algo que… te cause problemas.

Eri la miró por encima del hombro, sabía que cuando hablaba así era porque ocultaba algo. De esa manera había empezado aquella vez que le platicó sobre su relación con Kotori, dando rodeos, intentando llegar a un punto en el que pudo haber dado directamente.

– ¿Tienes algo que decir, Nozomi Toujou? –inquirió con severidad.

La chica lo miró a los ojos, negó energéticamente con la cabeza y se abrazó al brazo del rubio. Eri siguió viéndole la nuca por unos segundos, después regresó su vista a la televisión y apretó el botón que daría inicio a la película.

Para aquel entonces habían pasado casi dos semanas que había conocido a la enigmática amiga del novio de su amiga. Lo cual parecía, de alguna manera, gracioso. Después de haber pasado aproximadamente una hora y media dentro de las instalaciones del café, hablando de todo y de nada, habían decidido que era momento de regresar a casa. Y Nozomi, que no había podido pasar tiempo con Kotori, decidió por su cuenta que era buena idea que Eri llevara a Umi a su casa. Al principio, ambos parecieron reticentes a dicha opción, pero Kotori y sus hermosas y sinceras sonrisas terminaron por convencerlos.

No pudo ver más allá del aspecto superficial. Si bien, ese tiempo le había servido para dar detalle de las facciones de la chica, de su complexión y sus modos de caminar y expresarse, no pudo observar algo que fuera digno de retención. Quizá porque en el fondo aún estaba renuente a aceptar la posibilidad de estar atascado en un punto de su pasado que se negaba a soltar. Tal vez porque el hecho de volver a enamorarse, como en sus años de preparatoria lo había hecho, estrepitosamente y a destiempo, le causaba escalofrío. O a lo mejor, porque en realidad ella no se lo permitió, porque ni llegar a la calle que daba a su casa le concedió. Podía excusarse con cualquier parvedad emocional, incluso económica, pero el paso estaba dado. Por mucho que le hubiera gustado negarlo, se encontraba como chiquillo, esperando el mensaje, la señal, la luz que le recordara que alguien esperaba por él.

El aliciente no llegó ese día, ni siquiera lo hizo la semana que le siguió. Y hubiera perdido la esperanza si su madre no le hubiera enseñado a soñar en grande, hasta lograr convertirse en aquello que siempre había querido. Y se hubiera dejado inundar por su estado asténico si no hubiera aprendido de Nozomi a esperar lo mejor de las personas. Por ello se hallaba tranquilo, pues era capaz de encontrar su paz en la tormenta.

Por ello se encontraba acostado en la cama, con un plato de fruta en sus manos, mientras miraba las caricaturas que salían en la televisión. Llevaba rato mensajeándose con Nozomi, por lo que su celular volvió a vibrar. Y divertido, miró a la pantalla para leer las notificaciones. Sus ojos se abrieron, terminó por sentarse y dejar de lado su plato para leer detenidamente el mensaje.

 _ **Buenas tardes, Eri-san, soy Sonoda Umi, amiga de Kotori. Perdona la demora, pero apenas he conseguido un poco de tiempo para mandar mensaje. Espero esté bien. Saludos cordiales.**_

 _Cuánta formalidad_ , fue lo que pensó en cuanto lo leyó. Y volvió a leerlo, una y otra vez. Como si fuera un mantra, lo repitió varias veces en sus labios, intentando descubrir algún mensaje oculto. Seguramente si Nozomi hubiera estado con él se hubiera reído de los dos, quizá más de él, pero después le hubiera dicho algún posible secreto místico en aquellas palabras por demás escuetas.

Estaba debatiéndose entre contestar o no, no quería verse desesperado, pero tampoco quería ser desconsiderado. Y por primera vez en toda su vida maldijo a su madre, muy quedo, despacito y con cariño –porque las madres saben–, por haberle enseñado que un hombre no debe dejar esperando a una dama. Aunque ella lo deje a la deriva por siglos. Y le parecía ridícula la idea, pero era _su_ ridícula cosmovisión del mundo y sus valores.

Estaba emocionado por la posibilidad de conocer a alguien. Así que contestó:

 _Hola, Umi. No necesitas ser tan formal conmigo, trátame de tú, por favor. Y estoy muy bien, ¿qué tal tú?_

Y antes de mandar el mensaje, lo leyó y volvió a releer, quizá quitó unas letras, agregó otras, pero al final terminó siendo el mismo mensaje, entre formal e informal, entre indiferente e interesado. Porque las medias tintas son de los adultos, porque las medias tintas son de aquellos que no pueden dar la totalidad ya que han dejado de poseerla. Y le dio enviar. Esperó pacientemente, casi sin parpadear, a que en su celular aparecieran otros mensajes que no fueran los de Nozomi.

Y apareció:

 _ **Está bien… si así gustas. Estoy un poco cansada y aburrida, a decir verdad. Intentaba leer, pero no ha salido muy bien, me estaba quedando dormida…**_

Y volvió a contestar:

 _Deberías ver caricaturas, eso es lo que yo hago cuando estoy aburrido. Perdón si te desperté._

La conversación fluyó libremente, por unos minutos.

 _ **¡Nooo! Veo caricaturas todos los días… Y no me despertaste, no te preocupes. Sinceramente, me alegra tener con quien charlar.**_

 _¿No te gustan las caricaturas? ¡Yo las adoro! Menos mal. Sinceramente, me halagas._

 _ **Sí me gustan, pero es algo complicado… ¿te estás burlando de mí?**_

 _Oh, ya veo. Conmigo aprenderás a amar las caricaturas. Y no, no me burlo de ti, sólo me parece curioso, porque sigues escribiendo con mucha formalidad._

 _ **Lo dudo… Son los gajes del oficio jajaja**_

 _No retes a un Ayase. No estás tratando con un cliente, Sonoda._

 _ **No te reto. No podrías ser mi cliente, serías mi lector.**_

 _Pues me gustaría saber qué escribes._

 _ **Eso es imposible, tendrías que venir a mi casa y leerlo directamente del portátil.**_

 _Pues si me invitas con gusto voy…_

Y se detuvo. Pasaron 5 minutos, 10, un cuarto de hora, y la respuesta seguía haciéndose esperar. Quizá había dado el paso muy pronto. Nozomi le había dicho que Umi era una persona diferente, pero nunca le había especificado de qué forma. Así que, intentando disimular, le preguntó a su amiga de qué manera podía tratarla si es que llegaban hablar. Y la chica no se hizo esperar, haciéndole saber que Kotori le había dicho que Umi ya había mandado el mensaje y que tenía que ser sutil con ella. ¿Por qué razones? Tampoco se las explicó. Y ahora se sentía como un estúpido, mirando la pantalla de su celular, leyendo su último mensaje, que empezaba a parecerle una maldición.

Entonces, después de casi media hora, la respuesta llegó.

 _ **Eres invitado a mi casa cuando gustes… pero por ahora no.**_

¿Qué clase de negativa era esa? ¿O acaso era una invitación mal formulada? ¿Un rechazo disfrazado de bienvenida? Decidió que no era buena idea rumiar las palaras ambiguas dadas por una mujer que apenas y conocía. Y sin meditarlo mucho, decidió regresar de su gran salto y empezar con los pequeños pasos establecidos.

 _En ese caso, podríamos salir a algún lado, algún día, cuando gustes._

Y después de muchos años, la sonrisa bobalicona típica del enamorado cliché, se apoderó de él.

 _ **¡Claro! Eso suena más apetecible.**_

...

…

Estaba frente al espejo, se observaba la barbilla recién rasurada que le ardía ligeramente por la loción que se había echado encima. Se miraba el cabello, se lo peinaba y acomodaba, pues se lo había cortado al día siguiente en que había acordado una cita con la peliazul, a petición de Nozomi, y a gusto de él. Se hallaba frente a una imagen extraña, aquella que había dejado de portar desde que se había lastimado la pierna, de que había cesado su carrera en el ballet. Seguramente Umi no lo reconocería después de haber dado aquella precaria primera impresión.

Suspiró resignado, no le quedaba de otra más que arreglar sus errores. Después de algunos días, en que se había dado cuenta que, de hecho, congeniaba de una manera peculiar con la chica –cosa irónica, porque era mayor que él–, las cosas habían fluido y dado fruto irremediablemente. Quizá no de manera romántica, pero ahí estaba el agrado, el respeto y el tenue cariño que empezaba a forjarse. Tenían de qué hablar, Umi era tan culta con respecto al arte, a tales niveles, que le había encantado tener con quien charlar de danza tradicional y de ballet. Ahí fue, en una de aquellas pláticas, que de mensajes pasaron a llamadas, cuando le confesó que en realidad era bailarín de ballet, pero que estaba en recesión por un accidente que tuvo. Y de nuevo las medias verdades, que eran más aceptables que las medias mentiras.

Volvió a concentrarse en su imagen en el espejo, vestía de manera casual, sin llegar a lo informal. Un jersey color crema con una línea vertical azul marino, unos pantalones chinos de algodón color gris oxford y unas zapatillas deportivas azul índigo. Se cercioró de haberse puesto desodorante, se dio el visto bueno y salió de su habitación. Tomó las llaves de su departamento, dispuesto a salir, cuando una llamada a su celular lo detuvo. Era Umi, sin pensarlo contestó, deseando que su cita no fuera cancelada.

– Hola –contestó tímidamente, como siempre que ella le marcaba.

– _Eri-san, tengo un pequeño problema_ –escuchó una dulce voz del otro lado, que no pertenecía a la peliazul–. _No cancelaré la salida, pero tendrás que esperarme un rato más._

– Oh, no hay problema, si soy útil en algo, no lo dudes –contestó tranquilamente.

– _No te preocupes, tengo que…_ –se calló por un momento– _esperar a alguien._

Escuchó cómo la chica tapaba ligeramente el micrófono de su celular y hablaba con alguien más: " _Espérame tantito, Riko"._

– Está bien, si necesitas que me acerque a algún lado o algo así, me avisas –comentó.

– _Tranquilo, eso no va a ser necesario_ –de nuevo escuchó la tierna voz que no pertenecía a Umi–. _Permíteme un momento, Eri-san._

– Claro…

A pesar de haber tapado el micrófono con su mano, fue capaz de escuchar la conversación que se llevaba a cabo del otro lado.

" _¿Qué pasa, Riko?"_

" _Kanan se ha despertado."_

" _Ahorita voy para allá, cariño."_

" _Está bien, mamá."_

– _Lo siento, tengo que colgar, pero te marco en un rato._

– Está bien.

Fue lo último que alcanzó a decir, antes de que la chica le colgara.

Su cabeza empezó a dar vueltas y se sentía ligeramente aturdido por la nueva información que le fue dada. No tuvo tiempo ni de pensarlo con detenimiento, muy poco le importó si su amiga estaba dando clases o se encontraba a mitad de una terapia, le marcó. Lo mandó a buzón. Volvió a marcar, y de nuevo la fastidiosa voz de la operadora lo recibió. Y de nuevo llamó, la tercera tenía que ser la vencida.

– _¡Ericchi, estoy a mitad de clase!_

– Nozomi… –la voz del chico hizo que del otro lado permaneciera en silencio–. Dime que he enloquecido y que lo he entendido es erróneo.

– _¿Qué pasa?_

– Creo que Umi tiene hijos…

– _Ah…_ –se escuchó una risa nerviosa y ahora entendía todas aquellas advertencias y preguntas raras que de repente le soltaba cuando hablaban de la peliazul– _Bien, si ella no te ha dicho nada, ni lo comentes. Tiene dos hijos. Ahora me tengo que ir._

Y de nuevo, una mujer volvió a colgarle.

 **…**

 **…**

 **N/A: Seguramente están fastidiados de que haya empezado una nueva historia si ni siquiera he terminado las otras. Sí, también me lo recrimino sola jajajaja No lo puedo evitar :c mi cabeza anda como loca.**

 **A decir verdad, no estoy aún muuuy convencida de esta historia. Es como una realidad demasiado alternativa por muchas razones y estoy segura de que tendrán muchas dudas en la cabeza. Así que contestaré algunas que creo podrían tener.**

 **¿En esta historia Eli es hombre? Sí :v y Kotori también (me dio cosa cambiarle el nombre a Kotori, y pues Eli=Eri, es lo mismo).**

 **¿Por qué? Simple, me gusta también trabajar con personajes masculinos, y sí, el "todas somos lesbianas" en Love Live es bonito, pero a veces me daba un algo no poder trabajar personajes masculinos. Pero esta es una de las razones por las que aún no estoy muy segura, nunca he trabajado genderbend (si es que se escribe así, creo) entonces siento que les quito algo a estas mujeres (o quizá les pongo algo de más :v).**

 **¿Umi es mayor que Eli? Sí, Umi tiene 28 años y Eli 25 (Lo mismo pasa con Nozomi y Kotori).**

 **¿Por qué NozoKoto? ¿Por qué no? xD Sinceramente, no veo a Nozomi con nadie, o sea, sí, es lindo el NozoEli, incluso el NozoNico, o hasta el NozoMaki, pero para mí Nozomi es como la súper mujer independiente. Y algo similar me pasa con Kotori, sólo que a ella la veo más como ajena a la parte amorosa (no me pregunten por qué, he enloquecido).**

 **¿Por qué Kotori es hombre? Porque vi una imagen de su versión masculina y me enamoré 7u7 jajajaja**

 **¿Habrá más chicas con personajes masculinos? Sí. Con la única que tengo cierta confusión con respecto a lo que debo hacer, es con Honoka.**

 **¡¿Umi tiene hijos?! Madre del amor hermoso, sí xD Y bueno… respecto al padre, considerando que sus hijos son Riko y Kanan de Sunshine… es fácil llegar a una conclusión.**

 **Haciendo alusión a lo anterior, no estoy segura si poner esa historia dentro de esta en capítulos diferidos o a modo de recuerdos, o simplemente centrarme en la actual. No quiero hacer spin-off :c soy floja.**

 **Y pues creo que por el momento eso sería todo, díganme si esta cochinada que escribí vale la pena D: o la borro y hacemos como que nunca pasó nada y seguimos nuestras vidas tranquilamente. Dejen sus comentarios, sugerencias, críticas, opiniones o dudas, si las tienen.**

 **Y sin más, ¡hasta la próxima!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Los personajes de Love Live no son de mi propiedad.**

 **…**

– **2 –**

Se encontraba sentado en uno de los sillones de la sala, mirando fijamente, sin discreción alguna, al chico que estaba sentado frente a él en el sillón opuesto. Y lo observaba detenidamente, miraba desde sus zapatos perfectamente lustrados, aquel pantalón azabache a medida de micro fibra, el fino cárdigan marrón de casimir de la línea de Tom Ford y su camisa blanca. Claro, todos esos detalles él los desconocía porque no era un experto en modas como el hombre que miraba con suma atención.

– ¿Se te perdió algo, Ayase? –preguntó el peligris alzando una ceja.

– N-no.

Kotori se levantó del asiento, dejó la revista de modas que traía en las manos sobre la mesa de centro y se alejó del lugar.

Era extraño, sin duda. Nozomi lo había invitado aquella tarde a su casa para hablar de ciertos detalles. Y él fue, pobre incauto, pensando que su amiga ya estaría en el lugar. Mala fue su fortuna que ella se encontraba dando una terapia de improviso a un paciente que había llegado devastado a su consultorio. Entonces se hallaba compartiendo espacio con el novio de la pelimorada, el cual por un momento parecía estar completamente abstraído en la revista que estaba leyendo, hasta que se percató que en realidad lo miraba con una curiosidad burlona.

Lo vio regresar con dos vasos de agua, le dio uno en sus manos con una bella sonrisa de por medio y volvió a sentarse donde estaba anteriormente.

Nunca había tenido la oportunidad de mirar con detenimiento al novio de su amiga. Si bien, Nozomi le había dicho que era un chico un poco enclenque, tenía un porte que denotaba tanta imponencia que incluso asustaba. Además, era _ridículamente_ guapo. Tenía las cejas perfectamente marcadas, ojos amielados penetrantes y rasgos finos. No se le veía imperfección alguna, salvo el extraño mechón de cabello que sobresalía de su peinado, cosa que irónicamente también quedaba con él.

– Puedes preguntar lo que gustes, Eri –le dijo mientras se acomodaba, poniendo los codos en sus piernas y juntando las manos.

 _¿Cómo conociste a Nozomi? ¿Dónde? ¿Cuándo? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué te gusta de ella? ¿Qué ve ella en ti? ¿Desde cuándo viven juntos?_... Sí, tenía tantas preguntas que era incapaz de formular una, o siquiera de poder jerarquizarlas. El sonido de la puerta al abrirse los alertó a ambos. Al ver a la pelimorada entrar al recinto, Kotori sin demora se levantó, se acercó a ella, le ayudó a cargar sus pertenencias, le quitó el saco, le dio un beso en la frente, le dijo algo que no llegó a los oídos del rubio y ambos se sonrieron. Nozomi llegó a sentarse a un lado de Eri con una sonrisa bobalicona y un tenue sonrojo.

– ¿Qué? –le espetó mientras veía la manera en la que su amigo la miraba–. No lo puedo evitar, es encantador.

Ahora que lo pensaba un poco, si él fuera una chica, seguramente también se sonrojaría si un hombre de esa alcurnia se le acercara demasiado.

– Nozomi, voy a salir a arreglar un asunto de la escuela –anunció el peligris.

– Está bien, Kotocchi –se acercó al hombre que estaba en la puerta, le abrazó cariñosamente, le depositó un tierno beso en los labios y lo llevó a la puerta.

Desde la sala, Eri fue testigo de cómo Nozomi se abrazaba al cuello de Kotori, para alcanzar su oído, mientras una de sus piernas se levantaba y le susurraba algo que lo hizo sonrojar ligeramente y después sonreírle con picardía. La abrazó por la cintura, la levantó ligeramente y le dio un apasionado beso en los labios. La soltó y se retiró. La pelimorada regresó a su antiguo asiento, con una sonrisa un tanto misteriosa.

– Bien, Ericchi –comentó tomándolo por uno de sus hombros–. Cuéntamelo todo.

Con Nozomi y sus esmeraldas iris no había escapatoria. Suspiró resignado y empezó su historia. No era la gran cosa, había salido ya 4 veces con Umi y ella no había mencionado palabra alguna de sus hijos, tampoco lo dejaba acercarse a su casa, ni mucho menos platicaba de cosas que realmente fueran intrínsecas de ella. A veces comentaba ciertos momentos de una de sus amigas que tenía entendido se llamaba Honoka y de todas las peripecias que hacían cuando iban en la preparatoria en compañía del peligris.

Sentía que a cada paso que daba en su dirección, la chica se alejaba. Empero, tampoco era como que él se esforzara en hacer que el acercamiento fuera mutuo. Sus pláticas seguían siendo amenas, casi interminables, pero nunca serias.

– Umi-chan es una persona tímida por naturaleza –empezó a explicar la pelimorada–. A decir verdad, me sorprende que hayas sido capaz de estar a ese grado cercano a ella. Ni siquiera yo he podido tener un verdadero acercamiento… pero eso es por otras cuestiones.

– A veces eres muy invasiva.

– ¿Sabes, Ericchi? –continuó, ignorando el comentario del chico–, en un principio Kotocchi no quería que te presentara a Umi-chan. Y cada que se lo proponía, me tenía una excusa distinta pero válida. Eres menor, Umi-chan vive un proceso, tú vives otro, ella tiene hijos, tú eres una persona que esta ajena a su cultura y muchas otras cosas. Pero le dije que eras un buen chico, quizá fuera la insistencia, pero terminó accediendo.

– ¿Por qué me dices esto?

Nozomi parecía estar meditando la situación, un brillo misterioso abordó sus ojos y una sonrisa un tanto maliciosa se dibujó en su rostro.

– Dime, Ericchi –volteó a verlo y le sonrió a sabiendas de lo que vendría–. ¿Sigues yendo a tus terapias de rehabilitación física?

– Ehm –carraspeó ligeramente con nerviosismo–, sobre eso…

– Ya me lo imaginaba, desde que me comentaste de tu dolor en el tobillo… –tomó el celular del chico, lo desbloqueó, buscó el número de su terapeuta, marcó y se lo regresó–. Agenda una cita y pídele a Umi que te acompañe. También necesito acompañarte.

– Pero qué… –estaba por oponerse, cuando escuchó la afable voz de su doctor.

Seguía con su límpida sonrisa mirando la espalda de su amigo y el cómo se pasaba una mano por la cabeza, seguramente estaba siendo regañado por su doctor. Terminaron agendando una cita para el jueves de esa semana, era el día que menos gente tenía. Eri suspiró con pesadez después de la reprimenda que le dio su doctor. Volvió a dejar su celular y sin darse cuenta, Nozomi lo volvió a tomar y se lo regresó, ahora estaba marcándole a Umi.

– Haz lo posible para que te diga que sí.

…

…

– _¿Se los vas a encargar a Kousaka?_

– Sí, Maki, sólo por si no regreso a tiempo –suspiró agotada. Estaba por salir, cuando recibió una llamada de aquella persona con la que siempre terminaba discutiendo.

– _¿Por qué tenías tanta urgencia por salir?_

– No tengo porque darte explicaciones de nada –contestó ligeramente molesta–. Lo único que te pedí fue que recogieras a los niños.

– _Umi, sabes que mi trabajo me complica los horarios_ –del otro lado la voz se escuchaba irritada.

– Me concedo el beneficio de la duda –y colgó.

Sintió un ligero escalofrío recorrerle todo el cuerpo, esa era la sensación del coraje y el llanto embotados, era lo que siempre experimentaba cuando él le marcaba. Y pensar que hace un par de años era el hombre que amaba con cada ápice de su ser. Se miró en el espejo, cerró los ojos impidiendo la salida de aquellas lágrimas que amenazaban con salir, se recriminó la debilidad y el poder que aún le concedía a Maki para hacerla sentir mal con tan sólo escuchar su voz. No siempre había sido tan difícil.

Tomó su bolso, donde metió las llaves y su celular, y salió para encaminarse al lugar en el que se había quedado de ver con Eri. Le había sorprendido de sobremanera la repentina invitación a una de las sesiones de rehabilitación del chico. Era extraño que, teniendo poco de conocerse, la invitara a alguna de sus terapias, siendo que podría tratarse de un proceso muy personal. Razón por la cual se sentía ligeramente especial, pero dicho sentimiento se vio quebrantado en el momento en que llegó a la estación de tren que acordaron y dio con que realmente no había sido la única a la que había invitado, Nozomi iba detrás de él con una sonrisa un tanto misteriosa. Y cabe aclarar que no es que no le agradara la pelimorada, pero había algo en ella que aún no le convencía del todo.

– Umi-chan, si te molesta que esté aquí, puedo retirarme –comentó afablemente la pelimorada.

– ¡No! –agitó las manos en señal negativa y rió nerviosamente–. Por mí no hay problema.

– Ericchi –lo miró y le sonrió con ese gesto que sólo él lograba entender, una ligera molestia–, vamos.

– Jeje –se rascó la cabeza y empezó a encaminarse al lugar con un silencio incómodo de por medio.

Llegaron al recinto, era un centro de tratamiento para personas con discapacidades motrices, en la recepción tenían toda clase de folletos y vistosas fotos de las instalaciones y todos los servicios y facilidades que ofrecía. Claro, los precios nunca están puestos en la información, pero se podía ver a simple vista que el lugar era costoso. No ofrecía la típica atmosfera deprimente y preocupante de los hospitales, sino todo lo contrario. Incluso los trabajadores parecían disfrutar de sus labores.

La recepcionista, una mujer joven con una expresión amable, les pidió que aguardaran un momento en lo que contactaban con el doctor, quien apareció en cuestión de minutos y saludó amistosamente a Eri con abrazo incluido. Miró a sus espaldas y vio a las dos mujeres que lo acompañaban, sonrió a Nozomi a modo de reconocimiento y se acercó a Umi para extenderle la mano y presentarse.

– Acompáñenme, por favor.

Empezó a encaminarse mientras Eri lo seguía de cerca escuchando el sermón de la irregularidad de sus visitas, de la importancia de su tratamiento y cuidado, así como unas pequeñas y disimuladas preguntas acerca de la peliazul que lo acompañaba en esa ocasión. Umi y Nozomi iban unos pasos detrás de ellos, la pelimorada seguía portando aquella misteriosa sonrisa.

Entraron a una habitación cálida, con el suelo de madera y las paredes de color crema, una de ellas estaba cubierta hasta la mitad por espejo, enfrente de aquel espacio había esponjas en el suelo, pelotas y conos dispersos, paralelas, escaleras y rampas; del otro lado, estaba un pequeño escritorio donde también había una báscula, una camilla y toda clase de aparatos electrónicos terapéuticos. Cerca de la entrada, en una de las esquinas, había un sillón en L de color burdeos, en el centro se hallaba una mesita de cristal con muchas revistas sobre ella.

– Ustedes pueden tomar asiento aquí, señoritas –dijo el médico señalando el sillón–, mientras yo me encargo de este muchacho.

– Gracias –respondió Umi con una ligera reverencia mientras se disponía a sentarse.

– No tardo –alardeó Eri mientras se alejaba de aquellas dos mujeres.

La peliazul sintió como el peso de la otra chica sobre el sillón le afectaba, pero no le importó porque miraba atentamente a Eri que estaba con aquel hombre que inspeccionaba su cuerpo, medía su presión arterial, sus pulsaciones, su peso, mientras hablaban y hacían comentarios elocuentes sobre la situación. Miró su playera cuello en V color azul cielo hecha de algodón y poliéster, sus joggers negros deportivos al igual que sus tenis. Una risa ajena la sacó de aquella reconcentración.

– Parece que te gusta lo que ves –volteó a ver a Umi, quien al instante se sonrojó.

– ¡Só-sólo tenía curiosidad por saber cómo era la fisioterapia! –se defendió rápidamente a la vez que giraba alarmada para encararla, pero le sorprendió la mirada seria de Nozomi.

– No te agrado, ¿cierto? –Preguntó de tajo, la peliazul guardaba silencio– ¿Es por Kotocchi? –una negativa del otro lado– Entonces me imagino que debe ser por Kousaka… o quizá por _aquello_.

Umi se le quedó mirando por unos instantes, intentando descifrar aquella sonrisa enigmática que siempre vestía. Al no lograr nada, volvió la vista al rubio que ahora se encontraba sentado en la camilla mientras el médico revisaba su pierna derecha.

– En un principio pensé que te gustaba Kotocchi –volvió a empezar la pelimorada, exigiendo su atención–. Luego descubrí que no era así. Nunca supe si tú le gustabas a él, pero eso no importa.

– En realidad no así –carraspeó Umi.

– ¿Sabes por qué estás aquí? –Volteó a verla, la peliazul volvió a negar con la cabeza–. Yo lo he acompañado todas las anteriores veces, pero no es lo mismo hacerlo porque la persona que está contigo cree en ti, a esforzarte para que una persona crea en ti.

Ambas chicas vieron a Eri levantarse y dar pequeños saltos en su lugar, estaba descalzo y sonreía con presteza.

– Creo que tú sabes de eso, ¿no es así, Umi-chan? –Le sonrió con calidez–. Quizá no sé mucho de ti porque casi no hablamos, pero Kotocchi me platica sobre ti, sobre lo mucho que te admira, de lo fuerte que eres, de la maravillosa persona que siempre has sido. A veces me pongo un poco celosa… pero luego pienso en Ericchi y es parecido.

– Yo…

– Sé que una persona allegada a mí te ha causado daño, y seguramente lo sigue haciendo, pero créeme que no hago esto porque sienta que te he quitado a Kotocchi o porque sea una especie de premio de consuelo –la interrumpió para poder mirarla directamente a los ojos–. Yo sé que no te hace falta nada de esto, lo tienes todo, tienes dinero de sobra, una familia propia, tus padres te adoran, tus antiguos suegros también, tienes otra familia a la que llamas amigos… y entonces veo a Ericchi y me convenzo de que él también merece algo así de bueno.

– Acaso tú… –Umi le sostuvo la mirada.

– Dime que no te gusta siquiera un poquito –la tomó por uno de los hombros y la obligó a voltearse–. Velo.

– ¡No-Nozomi! –le espetó ligeramente molesta, cuando iba a girar el rostro volvió a escuchar a la pelimorada.

– En serio, Umi-chan. Velo –le reprendió–. Cuando iba en la preparatoria con él, muchas chicas de la escuela ardían en celos por verme a su lado. Sigue siendo una persona que llama la atención, ¿no lo crees?

La peliazul no pudo hacer otra cosa más que acatar las órdenes, pero le era incómodo pensar que alguien más la observaba en su escrutinio. Vio a Eri sentado en uno de los tapetes de esponja, mientras el doctor le indicaba que clase de estiramientos realizar. Entonces se ponía de pie, estiraba las piernas y agachaba el cuerpo hasta que sus manos tocaban el suelo. Después repetía los mismos movimientos pero del lado contrario, fue en ese momento cuando su rostro mostró una mueca de dolor y se volvió a sentar.

– Incluso, cuando se lo presenté a Kotocchi, me hizo un sinfín de preguntas sobre el origen de nuestra amistad –empezó a reírse–. Pero cómo no hacerlo… ¡Tiene un hermoso trasero!

Una corriente eléctrica le recorrió desde la nuca hasta la espalda, sintió como la sangré le hervía por dentro. Volteó agresivamente a ver a la pelimorada quien le sonreía inocentemente, una especie de aura angelical surgía de sus alrededores. Ahora recordaba la verdadera razón por la que Nozomi simplemente no cuadraba en su tranquila vida.

– Listo –anunció Eri que acababa de llegar a lado de sus dos amigas y miraba curioso la escena: Nozomi sonreía plácidamente mientras Umi estaba boquiabierta con un evidente sonrojo.

– Hijo, mejor ni enterarse… –lo tomó el doctor por los hombros y lo sacó del lugar. Cuando regresó, se encontró con la misma escena, carraspeó y las dos chicas lo miraron. Agregó–. Pasaremos a la sala de ejercicios, el calentamiento ha terminado.

Siguieron a los dos hombres que estaban frente a ellas. Umi miraba discretamente a Eri, mientras de vez en cuando volteaba para asegurarse que Nozomi no estuviera observándola, le era extraño que la chica pudiera caminar incluso sonriendo con los ojos cerrados. Así que un poco más tranquila, siguió con su observación. Empezó desde arriba, viendo la cabeza del chico y su sedoso cabello rubio, pasó por el cuello que se veía frágil y delgado, delineó sus hombros y la manera en la que su espalda ancha los elevaba, sus omóplatos perfectamente alineados, la forma en la que sus cintura era ligeramente marcada para terminar en aquel hueco que daba fin a la espalda e inicio a… Se saltó aquello y siguió con sus piernas. Todo podía apreciarse, inclusive con la ropa puesta.

Recordó aquello que Nozomi dijo con descaro. No lo pudo evitar, posó sus ojos en las posaderas del chico, iba caminando, lo que hacía más evidente como se endurecía el músculo y marcaban su redondez.

– Pervertida –le susurró Nozomi acercándose a su oído.

La peliazul se tapó la boca para evitar soltar el grito, pero una exhalación se escapó de sus labios. Volvió a sonrojarse con violencia, sentía tanto calor que podía asegurar que su cuerpo despedía vapor.

– ¿Todo bien, chicas? –Preguntó Eri al voltear y ver a Umi aún más sonrojada que antes y con los ojos lacrimosos– ¿Te sientes bien, Umi?

El rubio se acercó tanto a Umi que pudo percibir el calor que emanaba su cuerpo y la vio dar un paso atrás. Estaba por tocarle la frente, cuando de repente la peliazul se agachó y en el acto, golpeó su cabeza con la de Eri. Nozomi empezó a reírse, mientras el médico los miraba con escepticismo.

– ¡L-lo si-siento, Eri! –se acercó al chico que se encontraba sobándose la frente.

– Tranquila, Umi –el rubio empezó a reírse.

El médico tosió, recordándoles a todos la razón por la que se encontraban en el lugar. Siguieron su camino hasta llegar a una sala en la que había diferentes aparatos para ejercitar el cuerpo, desde bicicletas estáticas, barras, pequeñas pesas, caminadoras, etc. Hasta al fondo se encontraba una puerta de cristal que daba entrada a la piscina de hidroterapia. Nozomi y Umi volvieron a sentarse en unas pequeñas sillas que estaban cerca de la entrada. Eri se fue a hacer sus respectivos ejercicios.

Pasaron alrededor de unos 10 minutos en los que Eri estaba sobre la caminadora, con un ritmo lento, mientras el doctor apuntaba algunos datos en una libreta. Nozomi de repente sacó su celular y miró la hora.

– Umi-chan –llamó a la peliazul que parecía estar absorta mirando el suelo–. ¿Sabes? No es que pretenda consumar su amor o algo así, ni tampoco soy quien para decirte lo que debes hacer o no. Pero háblale de tus hijos…

La pelimorada volteó a verla, Umi seguía con la cabeza gacha, mirando el suelo, jugando con los bordes de su vestido azul que traía puesto. Parecía una adolescente perdida entre tanta confusión.

– Si yo supiera que Ericchi es un patán, no te lo hubiera presentado –le pasó una mano por la espalda a modo de consuelo, sintió estremecer a la otra–. Porque lo conozco y porque tengo una idea de quién eres, sé que serán buenos amigos. Erichi sabe lo que quiere, pero no sabe comportarse. Y tú sabes compórtate pero…

– No sé lo que quiero –terminó la peliazul, volteándola a ver y sonriéndole sin felicidad de por medio.

– Me has leído el pensamiento –se rió nerviosamente–. Tengo que irme, cuida de él, ¿sí?

Umi asintió con la cabeza y le sonrió débilmente a la chica que estaba por partir. La vio tomar sus cosas y alejarse lentamente, en la puerta se despidió de ella con un movimiento de mano. La peliazul volvió a mirar al suelo.

 _Sus hijos._ El resultado de su primer amor, de la felicidad desbordada, de la intimidad y el vínculo entre dos personas. _¿Qué podría hacer Eri en un escenario que no era el suyo?_ Quizá esa era la pregunta clave. Él no se le parecía, incluso la sonrisa se sentía… limpia. Pero de la misma manera, lo que sentía no se asemejaba ni se acercaba a lo que llegó a sentir por Maki.

 _Maki…_ el hombre testarudo, renegado, de poca expresividad sentimental, tremendamente inteligente, de mirada profunda, ardiente, cautivador, un alma artista encerrada en las cuatro paredes de su consultorio. Ella fue capaz de ver el arte, su cálido ser, aquel centro expuesto ante sus ojos, así como ella se expuso en su más mínima expresión. La diferencia, ella cuidó de él, lo convirtió en un todo, mientras que él…

– Umi –Eri la miraba desde abajo, se había agachado y había ladeado el rostro para dar con sus ojos–. He terminado.

Volvió a sonreírle, así como siempre hacía cuando se encontraba con sus ojos. Sintió una pequeña punzada de dolor, detestaba que Nozomi la psicoanalizara para después dejarla a la deriva con un sentimiento desagradable empañado por la calidez de uno nuevo.

Y le correspondió la sonrisa con una tan amplia, que incluso se sintió primeriza en eso de sonreír.

…

…

Eri miraba la casa de la peliazul, quien había insistido en que fueran a su hogar mientras aún era temprano. Se encontraba a las afueras del aposento, era una casa como cualquier otra, salvo que era la más grande que había visto en el transcurso y a pesar de ello, a simple vista no resaltaba. Tenía un patio amplio donde pudo ver un par de columpios sobre el pasto y dos pelotas. Umi lo estaba esperando en la entrada de su casa, pues ya tenía la puerta abierta. El rubio le sonrió con un ligero sonrojo adornando su rostro y pidiendo permiso, se adentró al lugar.

Dentro de la casa, la vista cambiaba mucho, poseía cosas que parecían de muy buena calidad, bastante caras, estilizadas. Lo que más llamaba la atención era un mueble enorme de madera fina y barnizado delicadamente que estaba a reventar de libros. La sala era color hueso, con unos cojines enormes que pintaban de muy cómodos. Las paredes estaban adornadas con una línea de ornamentos en medio. Tenía una mesa de cristal con base de madera, al igual que las sillas que incluso portaban cubierta para los cojines.

– Puedes dar un vistazo, si quieres –le dijo un tanto nerviosa por la manera en la que el rubio observaba todo con asombro–. Traeré un poco de agua de frutas.

– Vale.

Vio a Umi desaparecer en la que suponía era la entrada a la cocina. Todo le era tan distinto a lo que estaba acostumbrado en su casa, ni siquiera en su tierra natal vivía con tantos lujos, a pesar de ser una familia bastante bien acomodada. Se paseó por el librero que bien podía hacer de pared, salvo el pequeño espacio que había en medio donde había una especie de ventanal con cortinas casi translúcidas. Miró con ojos inquietos cada uno de los títulos, había tantos libros que él no había escuchado en su vida, sonrió divertido. De repente se halló con algo diferente, en un pequeño espacio había libros aún más viejos que estaban ocultos por un par de fotos. La primera estaba en un marco de madera, en ella se podían ver a cuatro personas: un hombre de cabello azulado, de ojos grises y fríos, una mujer de cabello negro con ojos amielados que abrazaba a dos niñas, una de aproximadamente tres años que se aferraba temerosa al pantalón de la mayor. La más pequeña era Umi, no había duda de ello, porque la otra chica era el retrato femenino del hombre. La otra foto estaba enmarcada en plástico y en ella había una niña pelirroja con los mismos iris de la peliazul y se encontraba a un lado de un bebé muy sonriente que tenía el mismo cabello azulado pero presumía unos ojos violetas. _Son sus hijos…_

Escuchó cuando pusieron algo sobre una mesita de centro que se encontraba en la sala y pudo percibir como alguien se acercaba a él. El aroma de la peliazul le llegó a la nariz, no quiso voltear a verla, se sentía ligeramente asustado, probablemente había dado con algo que no debía.

– En esa foto estamos mis padres, mi hermana y yo –le comentó una vez que estuvo a su lado–. Mi hermana murió hace algunos años en un accidente.

– Lamento oír eso –seguía sin mirarla, ahora se dedicaba a ver a la hermana de Umi.

– En esta otra foto… –dijo mientras estiraba el brazo y tomaba el segundo cuadro, hizo una pausa que obligó al rubio a mirarla–. Ella es Riko, aquí tiene 3 años, y él es Kanan, ese día cumplió el año. Son mis hijos.

– Oh… –no fue capaz de agregar otra cosa porque se entretuvo viendo a la peliazul acariciar la foto.

– Actualmente, Riko tiene 5 años y Kanan está por cumplir los 3 –sonrió con ternura–. Son unos niños encantadores.

Eri se mantuvo callado, esperando algún otro dato, algo que rompiera el encanto en el que se hallaba sumido, pero no llegó otro diálogo. Tomó la foto que Umi tenía en sus manos y la miró con detenimiento. Seguramente, el padre de esos niños era un pelirrojo desabrido y aburrido, eso quería pensar, quería sentir que tenía una especie de ventaja ante aquello. Y claro que la tenía, él se encontraba con ella, en ese momento. Pero… _¿Y si estaba casada? ¿O si lo sigue estando? ¿O qué tal fue una aventura de una noche?_ La miró a los ojos. No, ella no sería de momentos ni de medias tintas.

– Yo tengo una hermana menor –volvió a hablar después de aquel extraño silencio, regresó la foto a su lugar–. Es adorable, pero ella vive con mis padres. Es aún una niña.

– ¿Cuántos años tiene? –cuestionó.

– 17.

– Ella ya no es una niña, Eri –se cruzó de brazos, lo miró severamente y empezaron a reírse.

– Es mi pequeña _sestra_ –le posó sus manos en las mejillas de la peliazul y empezó a pellizcarlas suavemente.

– ¡Auch! –Se alejó de él y volvió a reírse– ¿Sestra?

– Hermana en ruso. Soy de Rusia –sonrió cuando vio a la otra abrir los ojos de asombro–. Estoy aquí por la beca que me habían dado en la academia de danza.

La peliazul estaba por preguntar sobre la verdadera situación en la que se hallaba con respecto al ballet, sin embargo, una llamada entrante a su celular se lo impidió. Vio que quien llamaba era su amiga Honoka, se disculpó con Eri y se fue a la cocina para tener un poco más de privacidad y contestar.

– ¿Qué pasa, Honoka? ¿Están bien los niños? –fue lo primero que se le vino a la mente, regularmente cuando algo pasaba su amiga contactaba con ella.

– _Este…_ –casi podía verla pasándose una mano por la cabeza mientras se reía nerviosamente–. _A decir verdad, están en perfecto estado… es sólo que…_

– ¿Qué? –por la bocina escuchaba como sus hijos gritaban y reían.

– _Maki está aquí con ellos y se rehúsa a irse hasta que vengas…_

– ¿Perdón? –pestañeó varias veces mientras procesaba un poco la información.

– _Tu ex marido, Umi-chan, él está aquí y tus hijos han enloquecido un poco_ –se rió suavemente.

– … –sí, aún le era difícil–. Iré para allá en un momento.

– _¡Yei!_

Colgó mientras lo último que escuchaba en su teléfono era la voz de Honoka anunciando que _mamá vendría pronto_. Salió y se encontró con Eri, quien la miraba curioso desde uno de los sillones. Su vaso de agua estaba vacío y le sonreía de una manera que le hizo sentir un ligero cosquilleo en el estómago.

– Tengo que irme.

– ¿Quieres que te acompañe? –se levantó y se acercó a ella. No recibió respuesta.

La siguió mientras caminaban en silencio a la entrada de la casa. Umi se detuvo una vez que cerró el portón del patio y, volteándose a él, le sonrió. Le puso ambas manos en las mejillas del chico, le pasó suavemente una de ellas por la barbilla ligeramente rasposa por la incipiente barba, se paró sobre las puntas de sus pies y le depositó un beso en la mejilla, muy cerca de los labios. Eri estuvo en silencio mientras eso ocurría, sus cejas se alzaron debido a la sorpresa. Ni tiempo le dio de abrazarla o de hacer algo mínimamente razonable, sólo se quedó de pie con el asombro aún en su rostro.

– Preferiría que no lo hicieras –contestó a su antigua pregunta–. ¿Te volveré a ver?

– ¡S-sí! –le respondió una vez que hubo salido del estupor.

– Vale.

Y la vio darse la vuelta sobre sus talones y caminar con prisa en la dirección contraria a la que él tenía que ir. Siguió estático mientras se permitía verla desaparecer. Con toda la maraña de emociones de aquel día, soltó un largo suspiro y decidió regresar a casa.

 **…**

 **…**

 **N/A: Bueno, la segunda entrega :3**

 **Muchísimas gracias a todos los que comentaron, la pusieron en sus favoritos y alertas 3 son la inspiración que necesito jajajaja**

 **Si he de ser sincera xD esta historia la estoy improvisando un poco, pero eso no quiere decir que ando haciendo la primer porquería que se me viene a la cabeza :v sí la pienso, eh! jajajajaja ya tengo por ahí algunas cosillas solucionadas, pero otras aún me generan problemillas. Así que, marchará lento pero de manera segura :D**

 **Otros pequeños datos, Riko es mayor que Kanan y Kanan es un niño :3 espero no les molesten todos estos cambios raros que ando haciendo jajajajaja**

 **El capítulo iba a ser ligeramente más largo, pero he decidido dejar lo que sigue para el siguiente y explicar un poco cómo es y fue la relación entre Maki y Umi.**

 **Y pues bueno xD eso sería todo de su servidora. Si tienen dudas, sugerencias o algún comentario raro y loco que me quieran dejar, siéntanse libres de hacerlo :3**

 **Saludos y cuídense :D Oh, y espero hayan recibido bien el año! -w-**


	3. Chapter 3

**Los personajes de Love Live no son de mi propiedad.**

 **…**

– **3 –**

– ¡Con permiso! –anunció su entrada desde el exterior de la tienda, incluso siendo innecesario, puesto que se trataba de un establecimiento y de una casa que visitaba con más regularidad que la de sus padres. Se adentró al lugar y el aroma de los dulces le llegó a la nariz. Sonrió en cuanto vio a la mujer de cabello castaño, con unas cuantas canas luchando por sobresalir– Buenas tardes, Señora Kousaka.

– Umi-chan, ya sabes que aquí no necesitas tantas formalidades –le dijo mientras se acercaba a la peliazul y le abrazaba fraternalmente. Cuando estuvo lo suficiente cerca, le susurró– Honoka está arriba y también vino…

– Lo sé, Honoka me puso al tanto de la situación –rompió el abrazo y le sonrió para que evitar que la mujer se afligiera–. Perdone las molestias.

– Oh, Umi-chan, nada de eso –contestó mientras la acercaba al pasillo que daba a las escaleras–. Cualquier cosa que necesites, sabes que cuentas con nosotros.

– Muchas gracias –hizo una reverencia y prosiguió su camino escaleras arriba.

Mientras subía los escalones, escuchaba el ruido seco que hacían sus pies al dar con la madera, era una sensación que siempre le agradó. Se sentía tan familiarizada con aquel hogar, que saber que _él_ se encontraba ahí, le hacía sentir ligeramente intranquila. No es que realmente tuviera una mala relación con su amiga, sino que en realidad nunca la tuvo; salvo por las presentaciones establecidas y las convivencias a las que a veces se veía forzado a asistir en su causa. Claro, al fin y al cabo era el deber que exigía su título de esposo. Su antiguo esposo.

Llegó a la primera planta, lugar en el que estaban todos los dormitorios. En la primera puerta estaba el cuarto del hermano de Honoka, de donde sorpresivamente salió su amiga, de golpe y sigilosamente, se acercó a ella en cuanto la vio y la tomó por los hombros, mientras le ponía un dedo sobre sus labios para acallar cualquier palabra que fuera a proferir.

– Kanan-chan está dormido –le dijo en voz baja y le sonrió.

– ¿Y Maki? –cuestionó.

– _Ese_ está con la pequeña Riko-chan –se pasó una mano por el cabello, que ya no estaba adornado por aquel llamativo listón amarillo, sino que estaba largo y sujeto hasta la parte baja–. Llegó, me echó pelea, se puso a jugar con los niños y después les contó cuentos, hasta que Kanan-chan cayó rendido.

– ¿Ahora de qué te discutió? –sí, no era nuevo que Maki discutiera por cualquier cosa.

– Etto… –se rió nerviosamente y desvió la mirada– Digamos que Riko-chan encontró unos mangas que no debía y tuve que explicarle algunas cosillas…

La peliazul le dedicó una pesada mirada y suspiró resignada, al parecer algunas cosas no cambian con el paso del tiempo. Siguió su camino con su amiga detrás suyo. A cada paso que daba en dirección a la habitación que siempre había pertenecido a Honoka, se hacía más audible aquella voz que ella bien conocía. Tocó la puerta, anunciando su presencia a los del otro lado, entonces la deslizó suavemente y ahí lo pudo ver sentado en el tatami, con Riko siendo abrazada, sentada en el regazo del hombre.

Sus miradas se cruzaron, acto reflejo, sintió una ligera punzada de dolor al reencontrarse con aquel par de amatistas. Volvió su vista a su hija, quien sonreía encantada de la vida de poder estar un rato con su padre, ese hombre al que adoraba. La pequeña Riko saltó del lugar donde estaba sentada y fue a recibir a su madre con un efusivo abrazo.

– ¡Mamá, mamá! –le llamó emocionada mientras la miraba desde abajo y jalaba su vestido. Umi se agachó y le besó la frente mientras le sonreía– ¡Papá vino a vernos!

– Ya vi, cariño –le abrazó, tomándola por los hombros la miró a los ojos y le dijo–, espérame un momento con la tía Honoka, ¿sí?

– Está bien, mamá –y salió de la mano de la pelinaranja quien cerró la puerta tras de sí.

Umi vio al pelirrojo dejar el libro sobre la mesita que tenía cerca, ponerse de pie, sacudirse y acomodarse su ropa. Se pasó una mano por la cabellera y después se acarició la barba de candado que últimamente se había dejado crecer; con sus dedos empezó a hacer pequeños rollitos con los vellos de su barbilla, actitud que tenía desde que lo había conocido cuando iban en la universidad, salvo que ahora la víctima era su barba y no su cabello.

– Maki –se acercó a él y le tomó la mano para alejarla de su rostro–, no tienes por qué estar nervioso.

– No lo estoy –desvió la mirada y se cruzó de brazos.

– ¿Querías verme? –le preguntó mirándolo a los ojos.

Si había algo diferente en él, era la manera en que la miraba. Quizá lucía renovado con aquel impecable traje, su perfecta postura y el atractivo que sólo se agravó cuando se separaron. No hubo discusión ni pelea, sólo un acuerdo tácito. Sin despedidas ni una sonrisa de consuelo.

– Mis padres quieren ver a los niños, pensaba llevármelos hoy –carraspeó.

– Pero mañana Riko tiene clases.

– Es que no puedo llevarlos mañana, tengo una importante cirugía –de nuevo tomó su barba con una de sus manos.

– Yo los llevo, pero los regresas el domingo –dijo mientras empezaba a recoger las cosas de su hija que estaban sobre la mesa y las guardaba en la pequeña mochila roja que habían comprado– ¿Algo más?

– Sí –contestó mientras sacaba del bolsillo de su camisa un folleto y se lo extendía a la peliazul–. Hace unos días visité esta escuela, es perfecta para los niños. Tiene todas las posibles e imaginables actividades para los pequeños, Kanan podría entrar a cualquier actividad que le ayude a agotar esas tremendas energías que presume y también hay un grupo de música donde tienen un piano; eso lo digo por Riko, obviamente.

Abrió el panfleto y empezó con la rápida escaneada. En efecto, había muchas posibilidades de desarrollo y aprendizaje especializado, cada clase tenía un costo especifico que variaba por el ámbito que se trabajara, tenían ayuda temprana para los idiomas español, francés e inglés. Además contaba con un comedor supervisado por un nutriólogo. Sin duda, era una institución bastante prometedora, pero…

– ¡Está muy lejos de la casa! –Exclamó en cuanto vio la dirección–. Ni lo pienses, Maki. Aparte Riko está en segundo y Kanan apenas entrará.

– ¡Por eso lo digo, Umi! –Le dijo mientras se acercaba a ella pero la vio retroceder y desistió de su acercamiento–. Riko estará encantada con sus clases de piano y Kanan será feliz con su hermana. Aparte tiene primaria y secundaria incluidas.

– Riko ya tiene amigos en el kínder donde está –le regresó el folleto–. Aparte, se suponía que tu serías quien se encargaría de sus clases de piano, por ello es que quiere aprender…

– Umi, eso es… –hizo una pausa para buscar la palabra adecuada– improbable.

– Tú encuentras tiempo para todo menos para tus hijos –le espetó.

– ¡Les busqué una mejor escuela!

– Ni siquiera está cerca de la casa de tus padres o la tuya –de repente se le esclarecieron las ideas y lo hubiera dado todo por haberse quedado en la ignorancia–. Espera… no me digas que está cerca de…

Maki estuvo por comentar algo, pero su boca se abrió sin poder proferir algo. Había sido muy tonto al creer que Umi aún podría escuchar sus palabras sin dudar de ellas. Se acercó a la mujer y la tomó por uno de sus brazos con tal delicadeza que incluso él mismo se sorprendió. La peliazul le quitó la mano de su brazo y permaneció cabizbaja.

– Ella… –volvió a acercarse–, ella sólo me comentó de la escuela, yo fui a verla.

– No –levantó la cabeza y lo vio con ojos lacrimosos pero con el coraje en ellos–. No me quitarás a mis hijos.

Salió de la habitación hecha una furia, entró en el dormitorio de Yukiho, donde estaba Riko y Honoka leyendo un manga. La pelinaranja, al verla entrar con violencia, se apresuró y le brindó todas las cosas de los niños, le acercó a Kanan, tomándolo con delicadeza para evitar que despertara.

– Nos vamos a casa –anunció, tomando a Riko por la mano.

La pequeña se despidió rápidamente de su _tía_ con un movimiento de mano, mientras veía como recorrían el pasillo y su padre las seguía a sus espaldas llamando a la peliazul. Bajaron las escaleras, se volvieron a calzar los zapatos, se despidieron de la madre de Honoka y siguieron su camino hacia el exterior con el pelirrojo todavía exigiendo la atención de Umi.

– Mamá, papá te está llamando –comentó mientras la pequeña intentaba detenerse y al mismo tiempo detener a su progenitora para no perder de vista a su padre–. ¡Es grosero ignorar a la gente, mami!

En ese momento se paró en seco, le estaba enseñando a su hija a huir de sus problemas, así que tragó saliva –y de paso el coraje y las ganas de llorar– y volteó para encarar al padre de sus hijos. Para su sorpresa, el hombre se agachó y abrazó a su hija tan fuertemente que la pequeña soltó un suave quejido entre risas. Le llenó de besos el rostro y Riko se sonrojó ligeramente pero lo abrazó con mucha alegría.

– Te ibas a ir y no me he despedido de ellos –le dijo mirándola desde abajo, se paró y se acercó a la peliazul, pero lo único que hizo fue quitar el flequillo del rostro de Kanan y besarlo en la frente–. Vamos el lunes a ver la escuela junto con los niños, si no te convence, dejaré de insistir.

Se le quedó mirando a su hijo, estaba plácidamente dormido en sus brazos y cuando recibió el beso de Maki se movió para volverse a acomodar. Después posó sus ojos en los de su pequeña Riko, quien la miraba con la curiosidad de un niño de 5 años que no entiende de qué le hablan pero aun así le asombra. Y por último, sus ojos dieron con los del hombre, parecía estar cansado, aturdido y ligeramente apenado.

– Está bien… –accedió en voz baja.

– Vale –le sonrió y después volvió a agacharse para quedar a la altura de su hija y besarle la frente–. Los veo el sábado, mamá los llevará con los abuelos mañana. Ahora los regresaré a casa.

– Maki, vivimos a una cuadra –le comentó incrédula.

El hombre siguió su camino, activó los seguros de su automóvil. Riko se soltó del agarre de su madre y salió corriendo hacia los asientos traseros, mientras tarareaba una canción de la alegría que sentía en aquel momento. Maki se volvió para ver a la peliazul, le extendió la mano y le sonrió con la arrogancia propia de los de su apellido.

– Vamos.

Suspiró resignada y fue a encontrarse con su hija en el interior del carro.

Mientras tanto, dentro del establecimiento, dos mujeres miraban con curiosidad toda la escena que se desarrollaba en el exterior de su tienda, cosa que parecía asombrosa, pues aún entraba y salía gente del lugar y ellos parecían no notarlo. Honoka miró a su madre, quien le sonrió con comprensión.

– ¿Recuerdas la primera vez que lo trajo a la casa?

– ¡Oh, sí! –Asintió energéticamente la pelinaranja–. No ha cambiado mucho, de hecho. Umi-chan, huyendo del amor de Maki.

– En aquel entonces sí era amor –le corrigió su madre.

– Aún lo es, mamá –le espetó muy segura de sus argumentos.

– ¿Qué clase de ideas tienes del amor, Honoka? –preguntó la mayor un tanto alarmada.

– No lo sé… –se encogió de hombros–. Iré a ayudarle a mi padre.

– Mejor.

…

…

Se encontraba a las afueras de la mansión Nishikino junto con sus dos hijos que iban pulcramente vestidos y emocionados por la visita a los abuelos. Habían tocado el timbre del interfono para dar aviso de su llegada, pudieron escuchar la voz del sirviente del lugar, quien muy amablemente se encargó de dar conocimiento sobre su presencia. La señora Nishikino no se hizo esperar y les dijo que iría personalmente a abrirles la puerta.

Umi estaba en medio de sus dos pequeños, cada uno en una mano. Kanan estaba dando brincos en su lugar, pues traía unos tenis que prendían lucecitas al momento en que pisaba, mientras que Riko, a espaldas de la peliazul, intentaba calmar a su hermanito porque era indispensable el buen comportamiento dentro de la casa de sus abuelos –independientemente del apellido que portaran–, pero era inútil porque el niño lo único que hacía era levantar un pie y enseñarle las suela ligeramente iluminada de su calzado.

– Kanan, ahí viene la abuela –anunció Umi, para que el pequeño se calmara.

Entonces, hizo aparición aquella mujer, que a pesar de los años, se veía tan elegante como desde que la conoció. Saludó a la peliazul, depositando un beso en cada mejilla, abrazándola y después dirigió su vista a sus adorados nietos.

– ¡Mira, _buelita_! –empezó el pequeño, volviendo a saltar y mostrándole la suela de sus zapatos, como lo había hecho con su hermana.

– ¡Oh! Tienes unos tenis con poderes –le siguió el juego la mujer.

– ¡Sí!

– Buenas tardes, abuelita –saludó Riko con una tímida reverencia.

– ¡Mi pedazo de cielo! –Se agachó y abrazó a la niña–. Pasen, por favor, pasen.

Se adentraron todos al lugar. Primero estaba la gran extensión de área verde y camino de grava que era el sendero que daba a la verdadera entrada del recinto. Umi les soltó la mano a sus niños y dejó que corrieran un rato, Kanan emocionado y Riko siguiéndole el paso para que no cayera.

– Parece que no se cansan, ¿verdad? –comentó la mujer, mientras miraba a la peliazul que observaba a sus hijos andar como locos de un lado a otro.

– Sí, pero prefiero verlos así de contentos –le sonrió con sinceridad.

– Recuerdo que Maki a veces era igual de inquieto que Kanan, hasta que le compramos el piano –soltó una suave risa. Esa historia era famosa entre la familia Nishikino, el cómo Maki encontró una de sus pasiones en la música.

Las dos mujeres siguieron hablando mientras se encaminaban al lugar. De repente, ambas vieron caer a Riko, quien sorpresivamente no soltó a llorar, mientras intentaba alcanzar a su hermanito. Kanan se acercó a ella, le ayudó a levantarse y sobó la rodilla que tenía ligeramente raspada. En la entrada de la casa estaba el hombre que era el sirviente esperando por las visitas, en cuanto vio a Umi, se acercó a ella y tomó las cosas para instalarlas en su respectiva habitación. Todos se adentraron al caserón, que por dentro presumía del mismo cuidado y elegancia que en los exteriores, fueron a la sala y ahí se sentaron los pequeños mientras jugueteaban entre ellos. La señora Nishikino pidió que esperaran en lo que llamaba a su esposo.

Umi se acercó a sus hijos, se puso de cuclillas para acomodarle el cabello a Kanan y después le limpió la mejilla a Riko y le quitó unas cuantas ramitas que se habían enredado en su cabello cuando cayó al suelo. Le miró la rodilla.

– ¿Te duele? –Vio a su hija negar con la cabeza–. Le diré a tu abuelo que te limpie con alcohol.

– ¡No! –la niña palideció–. Esa cosa duele.

– Riko debe curarse –habló el pequeño, aún sin ser muy legible lo que decía–, _poque_ debe _juga_ conmigo.

Se escucharon unos pasos que se aproximaban, cuando Umi giró para ver a quien se acercaba a ellos, vio al hombre del cual Maki era la viva imagen, salvo que tenía el cabello canoso y unos ojos esmeraldas. Siempre llevaba un porte serio, pero en aquella ocasión lo vio vestido con ropa bastante casual, seguramente el haberse retirado y dejar a cargo a su hijo, le había sentado bien. Se acercó a ella, le besó la mano y prosiguió para saludar a sus nietos.

Después de su divorcio, a la única persona que había tenido oportunidad de ver, había sido a su suegra, quien era la que regularmente mantenía un ojo puesto en sus hijos cada que venían; aparte de que en aquel entonces el mayor de los Nishikino aún trabajaba de la mano de su hijo. Por ello, volver a ver al que había sido su suegro, con una actitud totalmente relajada, a comparación de los tiempos en que estuvieron en el proceso legal de separación de bienes y acuerdos, le había robado una sonrisa. Nozomi tenía razón en ese aspecto, ella era mejor recibida en aquel lugar por encima de Maki, quien a ojos de su padre, lo había deshonrado al tomar aquella precipitada decisión de dejar a su esposa y sus hijos. A manos de él habían corrido los acuerdos de la pensión, la casa y el auto que ella rotundamente rechazó, meras condiciones para aceptar tan deleznable resolución.

– Umi, es un placer tenerte de visita –le dijo de manera solemne–, espero te permitas permanecer un rato con nosotros.

– Me temo que no será posible –contestó con un ligero rubor y una ligera reverencia.

En ese momento, Kanan saltó de su asiento y fue a donde se encontraba su abuelo y le estiró los brazos.

– Es una pena –levantó al pequeño en sus brazos y le revolvió el cabello que Umi se había esforzado en peinar–. Espero que sepas que siempre serán bienvenidos.

– Lo sé, señor Nishikino –volvió a sonreír.

Riko se les unió después, tomando la mano de su abuelo y señalando en dirección al salón de juegos.

– Bueno, te dejó por un momento porque estos niños reclaman mi atención –y empezó a reírse y se retiró con sus dos nietos.

Umi se quedó en la sala con su antigua suegra. Después de superar todas las fricciones y las barreras que como buena madre había puesto ante la _señorita_ que le robó a su _niño_ , había ocasiones en las que no sabían realmente cómo entablar una conversación, sobretodo porque la mujer sentía que era incorrecto mencionar cualquier cosa de su hijo. Por ello, la mayoría de las ocasiones, sus pláticas versaban de sus nietos.

La mayor de las mujeres contempló a la otra con una extraña sensación de por medio, era como si pudiera apercibir algo diferente en ella. Porque entre mujeres se saben. Y es que, a comparación de otras veces, en aquella ocasión se veía considerablemente tranquila al estar bajo el techo que alguna es compartió con su hijo. Y aún con plena consciencia de aquello, sólo se limitó a sonreír y mirar al techo y esperar el primer movimiento que espabilara el corazón de la peliazul.

…

…

Se encontraba vagando por aquella casa de la cual conocía cada rincón, se hallaba envuelta por un aroma embriagante, familiar y cálido. Por alguna extraña razón, cada paso que daba le hacía sentir más joven. Y de repente se sentía tímida, temerosa de lo que pudiera encontrar tras cualquiera de las puertas que tenía el largo pasillo que se encontraba recorriendo.

Todo le era nuevo, desconocido, pero en el fondo sentía que todo aquello le era habitual. Que caminar por aquel corredor atiborrado de habitaciones era lo más común, lo que normalmente hacía. Y llegaba a una puerta, en la que se detenía, dubitativa, con la mano en el pomo. _¿Qué hacía ahí?_ Era lo que se preguntaba y se repetía como una mantra. Y sin pensarlo mucho abría la puerta, que daba a una habitación a oscuras.

Recordaba aquel cuarto, fue ahí donde él le robó el pensamiento. Se paseó por la habitación que se encontraba vacía, cuando en un principio estaba con un pequeño sofá de color granate y un piano blanco de cola. Las cortinas seguían siendo aquellas mismas que una noche ocultaron la consumación de un amor que ardía hasta en las palmas de sus manos. En su vientre. Y se acercó al ventanal que cubrían los visillos de seda, se envolvió en ellos, se dejó abrazar por aquel suave tacto. Permitió que le engulleran, que le cegaran y le asfixiaran. Que jugaran con ella. Y cual chiquilla empezó a reírse hasta que se sintió presa y luchó contra aquellas telas que le impedían salir. Pataleó, golpeó, gritó, lloró. Rogó.

Dio un giro que le permitió salir y vio la habitación iluminada, ahora poseía todo aquello que siempre vio mientras vivía al cobijo de unos brazos que le eran esquivos. Y se acercó al sillón, lo acarició y se sentó en él. Sintió una súbita vergüenza, una inusitada timidez que no lograba comprender y que le obligaban a encogerse, a recostarse hasta hacerse un ovillo para poder llorar sin descubrirse ella misma. _¡Qué patético!_

 _¡Qué patética!_

 _Tu primer amor, la primera vez, plena confianza, la risa, el alma. Él: el padre de tus hijos, tu esposo. Tú: nada._

 _¿Cuánta soledad cabe en el amor? La misma cantidad de la intensidad que le precede._

– _Umi, Umi – escuchó que le llamaban–. ¿Por qué lloras, vida mía?_

 _Y volvió el rostro, un rostro sonrojado por el esfuerzo de contener las lágrimas sin éxito. Se levantó mediante su lánguida fuerza y se sentó. No podía evitarlo, no quería hacerlo, adoraba ver ese rostro, esos ojos que le proferían un amor inagotable._

– _Soñé que te ibas y me dejabas sola –le explicó al pelirrojo, su esposo._

 _Él le sonrió, se sentó a su lado, le limpió las lágrimas que tenía en los ojos y le besó las mejillas para darle muerte a las que recorrían su rostro._

– _¿Cómo podría irme, si eres el hogar de mi alma?_

Abrió los ojos.

La casa estaba en completo silencio.

Algunas veces había tenido la oportunidad de estar en su casa sin la compañía de sus hijos, pero siempre con algo pendiente por hacer, pero en aquella ocasión, la situación era diferente, pues el visitar a sus antiguos suegros siempre ameritaba la temprana conclusión de sus deberes. Y regularmente se iba a casa de sus padres o iba a visitar a cualquiera de sus amigos, pero por alguna razón había decidido que regresar a casa era una mejor opción que cualquier otra.

Entonces sí, por primera vez fue consciente de lo ruidoso que era su hogar cuando estaban sus hijos ahí, o simplemente cuando tenía un poco de compañía. Si bien, mucho tiempo estuvo viviendo sola, nunca en aquellos tiempos había sentido la soledad de manera tan profunda como en aquel momento. Se sentía tan cansada, como si de repente todas las fuerzas se le escaparan por los poros de la piel y huyeran de ella.

Y aunque intentó leer, escuchar música, ver la televisión, lo único que aceptó su cuerpo fue caer rendida en la cama hasta quedarse dormida. Los sueños, esa parte de la realidad que no vemos ni sentimos. Nuestra realidad. Ahí estaba, manifestándose en el momento menos indicado.

Se llevó las manos a la cara para acariciar un poco la pereza y ahuyentarla. Y sintió húmedo su rostro, había llorado mientras dormía. Recordaba la primera vez que había sucedido, en aquel entonces Riko se acercó a ella y con mucho esfuerzo le preguntó si algo le dolía. ¡Claro que dolía! Mucho. Y ardía estar sola en casa, sin sus pequeños que le consuelan el sentimiento y le reparan el corazón.

Su celular vibró, recordándole que tenía que avisar a Maki que sus hijos ya estaban con sus padres. Quizá fuera una corazonada, pero aquel mensaje que acababa de llegar le hizo sentir animada, a pesar de la tristeza.

 _ **¿Señorita Sonoda, gusta ver caricaturas conmigo, ir a jugar videojuegos o a comer helado? Claro, también se aceptan sugerencias más acordes a nuestra edad, pero no me niegue la oportunidad de verla.**_

Ella aún no lo descubría, pero el amor podía encontrarlo en diferentes formatos.

 **…**

 **…**

 **N/A:**

 **La tercera entrega de este proyecto.**

 **Supongo que será el único capítulo de esta manera, toda la historia de Maki y Umi correrá a labios de nuestra querida Umi y de vagos momentos con Maki.**

 **Realmente no estaba muy convencida del capítulo, pero me terminó gustando jeje y sí, fue más corto que los demás :P**

 **Pronto actualizaré Amor Déspota :B he regresado a la escuela, que alguien se apiade de mí, porque pinta que va a estar muy pesado. Por ello les pido paciencia para cualquiera de mis historias (aún más). Aparte de que ando media seca en imaginería y ando un poquito decaída. Pero les prometo que serán capítulos decentes.**

 **No tengo mucho que decir.**

 **Se aceptan sugerencias, opiniones, alguna corrección y crítica. Ya saben, todo es bienvenido, incluso declaraciones de amor 7u7 jajajajaja**

 **¡Cuídense y muchas gracias por el apoyo!**

 **Los adoro ~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Los personajes de Love Live no son de mi propiedad.**

 **…**

– **4 –**

Sentía la aspereza de la mampostería en sus ya no tan delicadas manos. Le bastaba un simple vistazo, algo que solía hacer acompañada con la reflexión, porque la soledad sin pensamiento siempre es más pesada. Recargada en el pretil, con una mirada que viajaba entre las flores, el césped, los senderos de grava, los de piedra, la madera, los árboles, las personas; con todos los sentidos puestos en tierra, aferrados a la argamasa del puente, sólo tenía la mente un poco perdida, quizá divagante en los recónditos huecos de su pasado.

Recordaba sus inicios, sus aciertos, sus errores para consigo. ¿Qué pasaba con él? ¿Había cometido errores para con él? Tal vez habían sido demasiados aciertos.

– ¿Estás bien? –una pregunta que siempre incomoda a los desventurados, al realista poco optimista que siempre tiene una sonrisa y la aceptación automática de la mentira misma. Le hubiera gustado voltear a verlo, mirar el azul celeste de ese par de iris que de un tiempo para acá le escocían la piel, pero el paisaje que tenía enfrente le era aún más doloroso–. Desde ayer tienes como una mirada medio nostálgica.

La chica le sonrió de manera tan genuina, que hizo sonrojar de inmediato al rubio que estaba a su lado.

– ¿Ves ese lugar de allá? –alzó la mano, señalando un sitio en específico.

– ¿La banca bajo el árbol? –miró a donde la chica señalaba.

– Sí –regresó la mano al pretil–. Muchas veces estuve ahí con Kotori y Honoka, cuando íbamos a la prepa –volteó a verlo–. La primera vez que fuimos regresé a casa muy emocionada por ello, le platiqué a mi madre todo lo que había visto y después ella me dijo que habíamos ido a aquel lugar anteriormente en compañía de mi hermana.

Eri guardó silencio, esperando a que Umi continuara con su relato. Entonces la vio girar de nuevo su rostro para encarar aquel lugar.

– He bloqueado muchos recuerdos de mi hermana, incluso los buenos. Ahora no me sorprendería que no pudiera recordar algo que mi madre sí, pero en aquel entonces me cayó muy mal –podía escuchar el fluir del agua del río que pasaba bajo sus pies, bajo el puente–. Lloré mucho por ello y me asustó tanto que empecé a escribir todo lo que me pasaba, lo que veía y lo que sentía. Así fue como le tomé gusto a la escritura.

– Eso suena bastante trágico –siguió con la vista puesta en la chica quien soltó una suave risa que lo sorprendió.

– En realidad, la muerte y su proceso de aceptación no debería ser trágico, sino natural –lo tomó de la mano y se lo llevó de aquel lugar.

Se dejaba guiar mansamente por aquella cálida mano, le gustaba mirar el vaivén de las caderas de aquella mujer que cada día le sorprendía un poco más. En esa ocasión se encontraba ahí por decisión de ella, por iniciativa suya. Le extrañó demasiado la salida seguida: el día anterior habían ido por un helado, a petición de él. Y ahora se hallaban tomados de la mano, caminando hacía un lugar que a cada paso parecía adquirir cierto misticismo.

Ella se sentó en la banca de madera que estaba resguardada de la luz del sol por un árbol que no parecía tener más encanto que el extraño tronco blanquecino. Era la única banca que no estaba puesta sobre el concreto y estaba firmemente enterrada en la tierra, por lo que tenía hojas a su rededor y algunos insectos viajando por sus patas. Él se sentó a su lado, la peliazul tenía todavía su mano sujeta a la del rubio.

– Te voy a contar un secreto –empezó, soltando su mano, sintiendo el frescor en su palma. El chico seguía atento a cada movimiento de ella–. Vengo de una familia en la que los sentimientos están sobrevalorados, es más importante mantener estable el temple, que dejarse llevar por las emociones. Entones, cuando yo iba a la preparatoria, todas mis referencias estaban basadas en lo que me dijeran los libros.

– ¿De los sentimientos? –ladeó su cuerpo para poder quedar más de frente a ella.

– No me interrumpas –le mostró la lengua, Eri sólo atinó a reírse y hacer un movimiento que aludiera a que su boca estaba sellada–. Todas aquellas ideas extrañas del amor, del desamor, de la amistad, de la ira, del coraje, el rencor, incluso de los celos, me eran dadas por personajes ficticios. Por aquellos días tenía una vaga idea de que estaba encariñada con Kotori, pero no en un sentido romántico.

Cruzó sus piernas y posicionó sus manos sobre su rodilla. Una ráfaga de viento le hizo entrecerrar los ojos y sonreír ligeramente.

– Entonces yo esperaba ver, encontrar o sentir algo parecido a un flechazo a la arrogancia masculina, quizá mezclado con un poco de coraje, que después de mucho sufrimiento, mas no dolor, se convertiría en amor. Un amor profundo –sus manos hacían demasiados ademanes, intentando explicar la verdadera intensidad de sus palabras–. O quizá sentir un dolor ante el vacío, ante la ausencia de algo que me hiciera falta y que pudiera encontrarlo con una persona, o de la mano de ella y experimentar todas aquellas complejidades que tanto presumía el sentimiento mismo.

Umi se soltó a reír. Eri la miraba sorprendido, sin saber muy bien cómo reaccionar.

– ¿Sabes cuál fue mi primera experiencia con el amor? –Le preguntó, acercándose a él, disfrutando la confusión de su espectador, que negó nerviosamente ante su cuestionamiento–. Cuando Kotori me dijo que estaba enamorado de Honoka.

– ¿En serio? Pensé que me ibas a contar la historia de tu primer amor –rió nerviosamente y se rascó ligeramente la mejilla.

– Eso es diferente –permaneció en silencio unos instantes, después volvió a sonreírle al cielo–. Kotori me enseñó que el amor viene en muchos formatos, con él he visto muchas facetas del amor. Esa donde estás para una persona, enteramente, porque te sientes a gusto de estar así. Cuando lo das todo sin recibir mucho a cambio, porque te sienta bien el dar. O cuando creces en compañía de la otra persona, porque después de algún tiempo logra derribar todas las barreras que habías puesto para impedir estar y dar.

– Vaya… –si lo pensaba un poco, él no había experimentado algo parecido.

– Tengo en uno de mis cuadernos unas cuantas cuartillas escritas a mano, sobre un día en el que vinimos aquí y fui testigo de un amor inocente y no correspondido –volteó a verlo y posó su mano sobre la del chico–. A diferencia de eso, mi escasa experiencia con el amor fue desastrosa. Cuando conocí al padre de mis hijos, literalmente le huía.

– ¿Como por qué? –no pudo evitar reírse.

– Porque era un imbécil, porque se me acercaba, me dedicaba una mirada muy penetrante y no me decía nada, sino que se ponía muy rojo soltaba un bufido y se iba. Incluso le pedí a Kotori que fingiera ser mi novio en esos días.

– Y aun así no funcionó –volvió a reírse.

– Lo sé –sonrió con cierta nostalgia–. Lo que él me enseñó fue el amor como una enfermedad. Era parecido a tener fiebre: el calor, el sudor, la debilidad, los mareos, la engañosa recuperación.

– Eso no se oye para nada agradable.

– ¡Por supuesto que no!

Se quedaron un momento así, Umi mirando al frente, viendo el río correr, andar con la intangible fuerza del viento, mientras su mano era calentada por el calor de la otra que osaba entrelazar sus dedos y acariciarle el dorso con el pulgar. Suspiró largamente, como sacando la frustración que sentía al no poder dar lo mismo que estaba recibiendo. Era algo parecido a lo que Kotori experimentó con Nozomi, aunque en su caso, Nozomi había sido insistente por medio de triquiñuelas misteriosas, que más que desesperar a su amigo, habían logrado cautivarlo hasta lentamente deshacerlo.

¿Le había constado aceptarlo? Claro, todavía le pesaba ver a _ese_ Kotori, siendo él con otra persona que no fuera Honoka. Pero si tenía que ser sincera consigo misma, su amiga no sintió ni lastima por él –cosa que también agradecía–. Ahora tenía una persona que había encontrado hasta su peculiar mechón de cabello, como algo encantador. Sin embargo, a su lado estaba su antiguo enamorado, un hombre completamente diferente al peligris, un polo opuesto a Maki.

Volteó un instante para ver el tronco blanquecino del abedul que se erigía detrás de ellos, a espaldas de éste, el verdor del pasto hacía de las suyas cubriendo la mayoría de la zona. Había tanta gente como era posible en un lugar alejado de la capital. Familias, parejas, amigos. Era un lugar bastante popular pero poco concurrido. La belleza de los pequeños detalles de aquel parque era algo que no todos estaban dispuestos a apreciar. Fue en esa banca donde aprendió de muchas cosas, entre ellas un poco sobre tipos de flores y árboles.

Los misterios del amor, un amor que florece en primavera y se pudre en invierno sin poder emerger de nuevo. La tierra no fue yerma, el clima le fue aciago y engañoso. ¿Qué pasaba si ahora quería ser el agua del río, corriendo libremente por el camino que él caprichosamente había marcado? Eri podía ser el cielo que reflejaba, el viento que la impulsara o, quizá, la fuerza trepidante de la tierra y el calor que la consumirían.

– Eri.

– ¿Sí?

– Me gustas –lo dijo con tanta soltura que incluso ella se sorprendió de tanta valentía, pero lo que venía era lo más difícil de todo.

– Y tú a mí –contestó, apretando suavemente su mano, a la expectativa de la confesión o quizá el _pero_ traidor.

– Estás consciente de que tengo hijos y una herida reciente que aún duele, ¿cierto? –Cuestionó, el chico sólo asintió con convicción–. No puedo darte lo que estás dando, lo que buscas o necesitas. O siquiera compartir contigo en igual medida o cuando menos que sea justo.

– Bueno… –se llevó la otra mano a la cabeza y se acarició el cabello suavemente, miró al cielo y con una media sonrisa, prosiguió–. Tampoco es que sea una persona muy completa en estos instantes.

La peliazul recargó su cabeza en el hombro de Eri, soltó su mano y se abrazó al brazo que tenía cerca. El chico sólo se dejó hacer, volvió el rostro y, tomándola por cabeza con su mano libre, le depositó un beso en la nuca. Umi se rió y se removió tímida por la cercanía del otro cuerpo.

Quizá no fuera temporada de invierno, pero el otoño le estaba siendo más cálido que cualquier primavera.

…

…

Con la música de Liszt sonando en las bocinas de su carro, él iba manejando sin prisa alguna, disfrutando de cada cambio, cada nota perfectamente sincronizada con las otras, los sentimientos aflorando, las disonancias, las armonías, la drástica intensidad que a veces poseía. Sin duda, un compositor no apto para cualquiera, eso era de lo que siempre se jactaba cuando lo escuchaba, cuando iba de regresó a casa tras una laboriosa y exitosa operación. Muy pocas veces la buena racha le había vuelto la espalda y esos días escuchaba cosas más livianas para el alma, como los compositores contemporáneos. Lo tomaba como parte de su castigo, de la reprimenda.

Traía a su mente cada uno de los pasos que había llevado a cabo en su cirugía, la presión a la que se vio sometido no se comparaba nada con la tranquilidad que sentía ante el pensamiento de estar regresando a casa, en busca de alimento, un poco de cariño y sosiego que le ayudara a dormir en los brazos de aquella mujer por la que había dejado todo. Por la que lo daría todo. Sus hijos podían esperarlo un día más en casa de sus abuelos. Necesitaba, o mejor dicho, merecía ese descanso.

Mientras a sus oídos llegaba la violenta y trágica melodía de Chopin, el Nocturno Op. 48 no. 1 en C menor, sus ojos viajaban cansados de la luz roja del semáforo, que ahora se tornaba verde, para dar de nuevo con el camino. Aceleró suavemente, así como la canción iba desarrollándose. Eso era lo que le gustaba de manejar, escuchar música, sentirse libre, tranquilo. Activó una de las direccionales que indicaba su giro a la derecha.

Un par de transeúntes que estaban en la acera izquierda llamaron su atención, giró el cuello, entrecerró los ojos y frunció el ceño. Cuando regresó su vista al camino, se dio cuenta que estaba a punto de chocar con otro automóvil, se frenó violentamente, sus llantas derraparon en el suelo. Se escuchó el claxon del otro carro, una maldición lanzada al aire, el susto sacado en un golpe al volante.

Se quedó ahí por un momento, mirando por el espejo retrovisor como se alejaba el otro carro, al igual que la pareja que vio pasar, que en un principio habían volteado por el estruendoso ruido de su frenar. Siguió inmóvil, mirando el semáforo de la otra calle, tan rojo como siempre.

Todos los semáforos que se encontraba eran rojos. Un lugar lleno de banderas rojas dispuestas por su padre. Apretó con fuerza el volante.

 _No quiero que deshonres a los Sonoda._

El deshonor había caído sobre él. Todo por ella. Y seguiría cayendo sobre él, mientras estuviera con ella. Era un picor molesto, que de vez en cuando se convertía en una comezón que le obligaba a rascarse la blanca piel que después enrojecía. Entonces ella llegaba y le atendía la hinchazón, a base de besos y caricias, constantes discusiones sin sentido que terminaban con las muestras de amor que siempre eran poco aceptadas por el otro. Algo así como un juego de niños. No importaba, en eso consistía el cariño que lo alimentaba y regocijaba.

 _Quiero el divorcio._

Volvió a ponerse en marcha, ahora su destino no sería aquella casa de la deshonra, ni tampoco su hogar o el de sus padres. Ni siquiera el de sus hijos. _Está bien, Maki, eso es lo correcto_ , era lo que pensaba mientras de su cuerpo se apoderaba una ira incontrolable. Sentía su temperatura corporal ir subiendo, la ansiedad irle carcomiendo. Llegó a su destino en un parpadear, se quedó en su asiento mirándose en el espejo, ablandó la mirada, respiró profundamente y salió del vehículo. No le convenía presentarse con las emociones a la vista, no con él.

Pasó por aquellas instalaciones que le eran tan bien conocidas, era el antiguo destino que él tenía para recoger a su esposa después de su jornada laboral diaria, antes de que quedara embarazada de Riko, su adorada niña.

 _No te pediré que te quedes en un lugar donde no eres feliz._

Subió las escaleras, primer piso, segundo, ahí donde ella daba clases, donde se reunía en el salón de maestros a desayunar en compañía de otros profesores. Tercera planta, dio la vuelta, las instalaciones estaban vacías, no había ni un alma por los alrededores, pero si las luces estaban prendidas y el portón aún estaba abierto, eso significaba que seguramente él estaba ahí. Llegó a la puerta, la única que era doble. Debía tocar, pedir permiso para pasar y soportar aquella extraña manera de expresarse del hombre. Y no sólo eso, sino también sonreír y aparentar que la atroz música que escuchaba era buena.

Tocó la puerta, un par de golpes que denotaban su urgencia para entrar. No llegó nada a sus oídos más allá de la música populachera que se oía por los parlantes del pasillo. Volvió a tocar, estaba impacientándose. Una dulce voz proveniente del otro lado de las puertas le dio permiso para pasar. Así lo hizo, entró y cerró la entrada tras de sí.

El peligris estaba recargado en la silla rodante con los pies sobre el cristal del escritorio, éstos se movían al compás de la música, tenía los brazos cruzados, los ojos cerrados y una expresión de alegría envidiable. Abrió un solo ojo para ver a su visita, su boca simuló una o con sus labios. Volvió a sonreír con presteza, bajó los pies del mueble, se irguió y puso sus brazos sobre la mesa.

– Lo que trae el viento consigo –comentó. Señaló las sillas que tenía enfrente de sí–. Toma asiento, por favor. ¿Puedo ofrecerte un vaso de agua? ¿Una copa? ¿Un cigarrillo? ¿O sigues escondiéndole al mundo que eres un fumador emocional?

– Nada de eso, gracias –hizo una breve reverencia, estándares en cada empresa, respetar al director de la misma–. Vengo a tener una charla de… hombres.

Kotori vio como el pelirrojo se sonrojaba ligeramente mientras se llevaba la mano al rostro para acariciar su barba. Recordaba las veces en las que Umi le había contado de aquel habito suyo de sacar el nerviosismo con esas actitudes de muchacho mimado. Empero, aquella persona que tenía enfrente ya era un hombre, por ello la situación le pareció irrisoria. Nunca supo tratar con él.

– En serio, toma asiento –volvió a insistir, señalando de nuevo los sillones–, debes estar cansado de estar de pie. Los hombres también pueden sentarse de vez en cuando.

¿Qué diablos significaba aquello? ¿Qué diantres había dicho tan ridículamente? Su padre se burlaría de él de haberlo tenido enfrente. Caminó lo que le restaba para alcanzar los sillones individuales y sentarse en uno de ellos. Su postura siempre recta, con la mirada en los ojos amarillos que tanto le recordaban a los de Umi. De primera instancia había pensado que eran hermanos, pero se trataba de su _novio_ _de mentiras_.

– ¿Qué clase de charla de hombres vamos a tener? –Le preguntó divertido– ¿Me vienes a pedir consejos para mantener la llama de la pasión activa en una relación donde tu mujer es una insaciable? –Volvió a recargarse en la silla– ¡No, espera! Seguramente quieres que te dé el secreto para ser encantador y divertido, y no un imbécil arrogante –subió los pies en la silla–. No importa, en ambos casos podré ayudarte.

Aquel peligris sabía cómo sacarlo de quicio, para que fuera al grano o perdiera los estribos y explotara. Así fue como estúpidamente había perdido la batalla y había aceptado su infidelidad. No sólo carnal, sino sentimental en el más profundo de los sentidos. Casi 10 años de diferencia, casi 5 años de casado.

– Minami, por favor –se llevó una mano a la frente y se sobó las sienes.

– Oye, tú lo estableciste así.

– Parece que te diviertes.

– Yo siempre –soltó una carcajada, volvió a acomodarse y con total seriedad le preguntó– ¿Qué buscas?

– Respuestas.

– Como todo el mundo –la canción que sonaba cambió a una más del agrado del pelirrojo–. ¿Qué quieres?

– Sólo dime algo –suspiró cansado– Umi… ella… ¿está saliendo con alguien?

Kotori cambió su expresión divertida a una de total sorpresa, se arrepintió de ello y volvió a su sonrisa trabajada para personas desagradables como aquel personaje que tenía enfrente. Giró la silla, se levantó y se quedó un momento mirando por la ventana la parte trasera de la preparatoria. Maki seguía esperando una respuesta y sabía que no se iría hasta conseguir una que lograra satisfacerle.

– Creo que no estoy en la posición para decir algo al respecto –carraspeó, el cristal que tenía delante estaba empañando por su caliente aliento–. Si es así, me alegró por ella. Cualquier persona es mejor que la basura que eres.

– ¿Quién es? –esperó la respuesta en vano, nunca llegó.

Maki apretó los puños con tanta fuerza que sus nudillos palidecieron. Se levantó de la silla, dispuesto a irse, no había ido a aquel lugar sólo a ser insultado como bien podría hacerlo su padre. Si no fuera por su maestría en la sala quirúrgica, no sería más que la escoria de los Nishikino. Se acomodó el traje, se encaminó a la puerta y antes de salir le dedicó unas últimas palabras al peligris.

– Te arrepentirás de lo que acabas de decir.

– Maki –el chico volteó, tenía en su rostro la melancolía y el coraje mezclados en una sola expresión–, de lo único que me he arrepentido en esta vida, fue de haberte dicho cómo acercarte a Umi.

El pelirrojo resopló, salió del lugar azotando ambas puertas. Recorrió las instalaciones con pasos furibundos, entró a su carro para poner la música a todo volumen hasta lograr calmarse y poder irse sin el temor de tener la vista nublada por el coraje. Necesitaba estar con sus hijos, lo sabía, requería de aquella inocencia, aquel cariño no corrompido por la verdad y la estigmatización de la misma. Algo así como lo que siempre le ofreció Umi.

 _¿Me corresponde también ser comprensivo?_ Pensó. Sonrió socarronamente y negó con la cabeza.

– No si están mis hijos de por medio.

…

…

– ¡Y cuando menos lo esperábamos, la maestra puso cara de espanto!

– ¿Qué? ¡No puede ser! –Umi volvió a soltar una carcajada demasiado femenina.

– ¡Sí! –Eri estaba contándole un suceso vergonzoso que pasó en la universidad mientras caminaban por las aceras de regreso a casa de la peliazul–. La maestra vio como mi compañera tocaba mi trasero descaradamente. Lo más gracioso fue cuando ella intentó explicar que yo me había sentado en su regazo y le había puesto las manos en mis posaderas. Mientras yo negaba todo entre risas.

– ¡Pero que atrevidos! –la mujer puso sus brazos en el estómago que estaba doliéndole de tanto reír, incluso tenía unas cuantas lagrimillas asomándose en sus ojos–. ¡Eras un descarado!

– Descarada, tú –tomó rápidamente una de sus manos y la pasó indiscretamente por la parte lateral de su nalga derecha– ¡Policía, esta mujer me está tocando!

– ¡Eri! –la peliazul se sonrojó violentamente, zafó su mano de la del rubio y lo empujó con fuerza, haciendo que casi cayera al suelo. Él seguía riéndose con soltura.

– ¡Ahora me violenta! –Recuperó el equilibrio y se abrazó a la mujer que seguía tan roja como un tomate–. Pero si me acosaras sexualmente, no me quejaría.

– ¡ERI! –volvió a sonrojarse todavía más, incluso sintió como su cuerpo adquiría calor.

– Es broma –la soltó y le sonrió de manera angelical.

Siguieron caminando, muy cerca el uno del otro, rozando el dorso de sus manos. Umi reconocía todos aquellos síntomas, sin embargo, la situación era totalmente distinta, incluso era agradable. Mientras para Eli todo aquello le era _familiar_ , no porque realmente fuera el experto en cuestiones amatorias, pero sí que tenía cierta similitud a cuando estaba con Erena. La diferencia era que con Umi el paso lento y cuidadoso no le molestaba ni le impacientaba.

Llegaron de nuevo a la casa con el patio con juegos a la vista, era como tener un pequeño parque en casa. Se miraron el uno al otro a sabiendas de que despedirse empezaba a costarles mucho.

– Por cierto –comenzó Eri–, quería pedirte que si querías y podías me acompañaras a los estudios Hoshizora.

– ¿Los de danza?

– Sí. Tengo una conocida ahí y me debe un favor –volvió a pasarse nerviosamente la mano por su cabello.

– ¿Para qué irás?

– Para tomarme fotos frente al espejo –volvió a reírse cuando Umi cambió su expresión a una totalmente incrédula–. ¡Es broma!

– Eri… –la mirada pesada, el regaño oculto.

– Ya, ya –carraspeó–. Quiero… quiero bailar un poco.

– Oh –su expresión que suavizó y le sonrió–. Está bien.

– ¡Genial!

– Va… ¿va a ir Nozomi? –preguntó, más para evitarse la sorpresa de encontrársela con él, que por otra intención.

– ¡No! –Negó incluso con las manos–. Lo de aquella vez fue un error mío. Lo siento.

– No te preocupes –le sonrió–. Entonces, me avisas llegando el día. Recuerda que debo dejar encargados a mis hijos.

– Pu-pueden ir.

La peliazul abrió los ojos con escepticismo, le sonrió de una manera misteriosa, en ese idioma que sólo entre mujeres se saben leer, negó con la cabeza y le depositó un beso en la mejilla.

– Aún no, me falta hablar con ellos. Al menos con Riko –le miró preocupada–. Kanan es un angelito que tiene amor para todos.

– ¿Hasta para el desabrido de su padre?

Ante el insulto que el rubio había dado a su antiguo esposo, no pudo hacer más que volver a sorprenderse. Eri era divertido, atractivo, infantil y alegre. Suspiró resignada y le volvió a sonreír.

– Hasta para el insulso de su padre.

 **…**

 **…**

 **N/A:**

 **Sé que les prometí Amor Déspota, perdónenme se los pido. Las cosas se complicaron un poco al momento de la escritura (y siguen complicándose) :c**

 **Bueno, me cansé de estar inactiva :v y traje un capítulo de este.**

 **Ya tiene más recepción y eso me hace muy feliz :3**

 **Ya saben que cualquier duda, aclaración, sugerencia, crítica, pueden dejarla por review o MP :B sin problema.**

 **Mándenme un poco de amor :v**

 **¡Hasta la próxima!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Los personajes de Love Live no son de mi propiedad.**

 **…**

– **5 –**

La pequeña Riko se encontraba sentada en una de las banquitas que había dentro del preescolar al que asistía, estaba esperando a que su nombre fuera dicho por alguna de las maestras para poder irse con su mamá. Sus pies bailoteaban en el aire, pues aún no alcanzaban el suelo. Una tímida sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro cuando sus ojos se posaron sobre el iris magenta de una de sus compañeras. La otra niña dio un respingo y cambió a una postura demasiado ridícula para gusto de la pelirroja.

La niña se llevó una de sus manos a sus labios para reír con discreción, la otra pequeña frunció el ceño. Riko escuchó su nombre, volteó y vio a su padre en la entrada de la escuela. Sus ojos brillaron en el momento.

– ¿Ese es tu papá, Lily? –se acercó a la pelirroja y le preguntó en voz baja.

– No me llamo Lily –contestó con un divertido tono, pues la otra pequeña miraba al hombre con arrobamiento.

– Es casi tan bonito como tú.

Ante ese comentario Riko salió corriendo para abrazar a su padre. El hombre se le quedó mirando a la otra niña que se había acercado a su hija cuando él había llegado, la cual seguía mirándolo.

– ¡Lily, despídete del ángel caído! –fue la orden que escucharon ambos pelirrojos.

La pelirroja soltó a su padre y se acercó a la niña. La miró de pies a cabeza, con el ceño ligeramente fruncido, después empezó a reírse y la abrazó, para consternación de la otra.

– Adiós, Yoshiko –le depositó un beso en la mejilla y volvió con su padre.

– ¡Es Yohane!

Maki levantó a su hija en sus brazos y se despidió de su amiga con un movimiento de su mano. El hombre iba contento de la vida por poder compartir un momento con el mayor de sus tesoros; sin embargo, una mujer furiosa lo esperaba en el automóvil.

– ¿Y mamá? –preguntó dulcemente la pelirroja.

– Está en el carro con Kanan. Iremos a ver tu nueva escuela, ¿no estás emocionada? –le hizo cosquillas en el estómago, la pequeña se removió en sus brazos.

– No quiero cambiarme de escuela –le comentó–, quiero quedarme con Yoshiko.

El pelirrojo bajó a la niña, abrió la puerta del carro y le ayudó a entrar. Él se adentró del lado del conductor. Pudo escuchar como Kanan saludaba a su hermana y empezaban a reírse entre ellos. Umi, que venía molesta desde el momento en que se enteró que iba a ir por ella, los tranquilizó y siguió con su semblante frío.

– ¡Bien, vayamos allá!

– ¡No quiero! –Ese fue el grito de Riko, quien en el acto se agarró de la manga de la camisa de Umi– Mamá, no quiero cambiarme de escuela.

– Tu padre anda de necio, cariño –le besó la frente.

– _Mami_ es un _mouto_ _guñón_ y papá un necio.

– ¡Kanan, no seas grosero! –Maki volteó a verlo y el pequeño se tapó la boca con las manos.

– Déjalo –esa fue Umi.

– No quiero ir a esa escuela.

– Sólo la vamos a ver.

– No quiero.

– Vamos a ver…

– Que no.

– Pero…

– ¡NO!

– Riko, tranquilízate –le pidió Umi y fue cuando la pelirroja se soltó a llorar.

Maki suspiró y se tocó las sienes con una mano, ni siquiera había encendido el carro y la simple idea de ir a ver las instalaciones que por un momento creyó buena opción para el futuro de sus hijos, le parecía desgastante. Decidió que lo mejor era ir a casa, anunció su decisión y la tranquilidad sustituyó al caos anterior.

Arrancó, la música a bajo volumen hizo aparición y con eso de único conector, regresó a casa. Por alguna razón su ex esposa se mantenía vigilante de su celular, a mitad del camino la vio contestar una llamada, sus mejillas se sonrojaron y habló con demasiada formalidad a su interlocutor. ¿Un trabajo? Siempre fue segura de sus capacidades laborales, claro que la humildad estaba impuesta en la excelencia de su trabajo. ¿Kotori? Si bien, siempre había sido tímida con el chico, nunca le hubiera contestado con ese decoro. ¿Acaso…?

– Maki.

Umi se encontraba fuera del auto que había estacionado automáticamente fuera de la casa, no supo en que momento había llegado, pero no le sorprendía que hubiera sido tan rápido considerando la verdadera distancia de la escuela a aquel hogar. Lo miraba desde la ventana. Pudo ver a sus hijos correr por la acera sin cautela alguna, frunció el ceño y miró a la peliazul quien ya había dado con la situación.

– ¡Niños, métanse al jardín de la casa! –les reprendió la mujer

Los vio entrar corriendo, Riko se fue a los columpios y Kanan la acompañó tomando el otro, balanceándose con la panza en el asiento. Seguían riéndose, cosa que siempre le maravilló de sus hijos.

– Maki, no voy a dejar que cambies a Riko de escuela –carraspeó–, ni tampoco que te lleves a Kanan hasta allá.

– Lo sé –volvió sus ojos a los de ella y siguió hablando escuetamente–, ya lo sabía.

– Si quieres pasar tiempo con ellos no necesitan razones como esta, ¿sabes? –El pelirrojo asintió– Pero si… si _ella_ quiere pasar tiempo con ellos… yo…

Maki la miró intensamente, intentó reencontrarse con el par de soles, pero le huían. Umi titubeaba, como siempre lo hacía cuando se trataba de _ella_. Apretó con fuerza el volante.

– Yo no te diré que no puede –lo soltó– al final, _ella_ es tu… familia.

Sí, ella lo sabía. Si bien, Riko no le había dicho nada porque su padre le había pedido mantener el secreto, Kanan le habló de aquella _señorita_ que les daba leche y galletas en la noche, o que jugaba con ellos cuando _papá_ no se encontraba en casa. ¿La peor manera de enterarse que vivían juntos? Probablemente no.

Se atrevió a mirarlo a los ojos, esperando encontrar la frialdad de siempre, pero no halló otra cosa que no fuera la cálida sonrisa del absuelto.

– Gracias, Umi. Eres una maravillosa mujer.

La vio sonreír. Estaba dispuesta a dejarlo pasar, a perdonarlo, a soltarlo. Y no estaba seguro si eso le hacía sentir bien o irritado. Aquella _maravillosa_ mujer desapareció de la mano de sus hijos por la puerta de la casa. Se quedó unos segundos esperando verla salir de nuevo, quizá un atisbo de aquella duda que siempre le hacía ver a la ventana para buscarlo a él, únicamente a él. Ya no sucedió.

Volvió a poner en marcha el carro, marcó un número por la interfaz del volante. En las bocinas se interrumpió la música y sonó una cálida voz masculina.

– ¿ _Diga?_

– Soy Maki Nishikino. Quiero que me hagas un trabajo, ¿estás libre?

– _Depende del trabajo._

– Es similar al de la vez pasada, aunque es más sencillo porque sólo quiero información básica.

– _Escucho._

– Quiero que me digas si mi antigua esposa está saliendo con alguien y si es así quién es.

Un silencio momentáneo.

– _Cómo gustes. Espera mi llamada._

Y la música hizo aparición de nuevo.

…

…

Subió las escaleras en total silencio, como de costumbre. La madera rechinaba bajo su peso, pero era como aquellos ruidos que siempre saca por efecto de la física. De nuevo, no hubo necesidad más que de saludar a la mujer, la mayor de los Kousaka, y pasar directamente a las escaleras que daban a los cuartos. La habitación de Yukiho estaba abierta, pero no se veía rastro del chico por ningún lado, seguramente andaba en la edad de la rebeldía, no queriendo el futuro que le depara la dulcería.

Fue directamente al cuarto de su amiga, más le valía zanjar el asunto de una vez y librarse de posibles futuros enredos. Se detuvo frente al fusuma, lo deslizó suavemente sin haber anunciado su presencia, nunca lo había necesitado. Sólo lo abrió lo necesario. Al alzar el rostro, enrojeció por completo y soltó un grito que sofocó inmediatamente con ambas manos. Regresó unos cuantos pasos hasta pegarse con la pared del pasillo. Maldijo con voz fuerte y clara.

– ¡Carajo!

– ¡¿Umi-chan, cariño, estás bien?! –escuchó la voz de la madre de su amiga desde el piso de abajo.

– ¡S-sí! –contestó en cuestión de segundos.

Lo que menos quería era que la mujer subiera y fuera testigo de lo que ella acababa de ver. Para fortuna, Honoka había reaccionado lo suficientemente rápido para cerrar de nuevo la puerta. Se escuchaba la tenue discusión del otro lado. Umi aún sentía que la sangre le hervía. No todos los días te encuentras a tu mejor amiga con otra mujer semidesnuda encima de ella.

La peliazul seguía pegada a la pared cuando la vio salir, tenía el ceño fruncido y un ligero sonrojo producto de la vergüenza. La miró con ojos furiosos. Umi aprovechó ese instante para escrutarla, era pelinegra y presumía de unos ojos color carmesí, probablemente andaría entre los 20 o 22 años, era delgada y de baja estatura. Nunca en su vida Honoka le había platicado de alguien así, sin embargo, sentía que la conocía de algún lado.

– Tsk.

Se llevó su largo cabello para atrás con un movimiento de mano, la vio girar el cuerpo de manera petulante y empezar a caminar. Honoka salió de su habitación, su expresión era la de una persona preocupada, le dedicó una mirada a su amiga y se encogió de hombros mientras señalaba en dirección a la pelinegra.

– Err… la acompañaré, en un rato regreso –y salió tras ella.

Umi decidió entrar a la habitación, el olor a sexo le llegó a la nariz, lo sabía por la característica esencia de la adrenalina y la inmediatez. Optó por no mirar en dirección a la cama y fue hacia la ventana con la intención de abrirla y que se ventilara el dormitorio. Pero la visión de la pelinegra discutiendo con su amiga le distrajo de su deber. La chica seguía roja, pero no podía asegurar si era por el coraje o por estar avergonzada, le espetaba cosas a Honoka que no alcanzaban a llegar a sus oídos. La pelinaranja se rascaba nerviosamente la cabeza y hacía ademanes con las manos para que se tranquilizara y bajara la voz. Cedió, con los brazos cruzados, el ceño fruncido y un suave sonrojo. Se abrazaron y la menor se fue.

Ahora lo recordaba, la había visto en una de las revistas que tanto compraba Kotori sobre moda. Era una modelo que se había hecho recientemente famosa, le llamaban Nii Douga. Según lo que su amigo le había dicho, no se sabía realmente nada de ella, ni siquiera de sus inicios en el modelaje. Cualquier tropiezo de ella podría significar un escándalo. Dio un respingo cuando escuchó que deslizaban el fusuma, abrió la ventana y volvió el cuerpo para ver a su amiga.

– Cielos, Umi, pudiste haber tocado –escuchó a su amiga reír nerviosamente.

– ¿Por qué no cerraste la puerta?

– Como si se pudiera –dijo irónicamente–. Casi me metes en un gran lio.

La vio acercarse a la cama, recoger algunas cosas y sentarse en ella.

– Lo siento.

– No pasa nada –se recostó en la cama y cerró los ojos.

Umi seguía pegada a la ventana, viendo el pecho de su amiga pelinaranja subir y bajar. Si lo pensaba un poco tenía sentido, el esfuerzo de Kotori nunca tuvo fruto.

– ¿Tu madre lo sabe?

– No.

– ¿Desde cuándo?

Vio a su amiga abrir uno de sus ojos y mirarla con suspicacia. Inhaló hondo y exhaló lenta y pesadamente.

– Si lo preguntas por Kotori, te equivocas. Esto no tiene nada que ver con él –se levantó–. De todos modos, ¿qué venías a hacer aquí? ¿Quieres que cuide a los pequeños?

– Pero fue por esto, ¿verdad? Porque te gustan las mujeres –se acercó a ella– ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

– En aquel entonces vivías una ilusión de lo que pasaba entre él y yo.

– ¿Pero por qué no lo mencionaste después?

– Porque no es relevante –volvió a suspirar, Umi estaba por empezar a hablar, pero ella la interrumpió–. Basta, no quiero hablar más de ello.

Un silencio incómodo se instaló entre ellas, ¿por cuántos años había mantenido eso para ella? Era totalmente válido, siempre habrá cosas que se guarden para uno mismo. Incluso así, se sentía ligeramente molesta y culpable. Su amiga parecía estar sumida en un estado de angustia del que muy pocas veces había sido testigo. La recordaba como una chica alegre que con el paso del tiempo se volvió un poco impasible, cuestiones de familia y personales.

– Estoy saliendo con alguien menor que yo –anunció, era lo justo.

En ese momento la pelinaranja levantó la cara y abrió los ojos ante la impresión. Abrió la boca para proferir algo, pero la volvió a cerrar. Sus ojos brillaron y la angustia se esfumó de su rostro. Se acercó a ella y la tomó por los hombros. Umi únicamente sonrió resignada a lo que le esperaba, un cuestionario largo y desvergonzado de la nueva persona que entraba a su vida. Sin embargo, le sorprendió sentir que su amiga la abrazaba y empezaba a reírse.

– Sabía que salías con alguien, pero no pensé que fuera alguien menor.

– ¡¿Cómo que ya lo sabías?! –la tomó de los hombros para separarla y mirarla detenidamente.

– Porque brillas como un sol.

Honoka se rió con energía, mientras Umi sentía su rostro arder.

…

…

– ¿Entonces tu amiga rechazó a Kotori por ser lesbiana?

– Eri, no lo digas así –apretó la mano del rubio que tenía entrelazada con la suya.

– Auch –se soltó–. Tienes más fuerza de la que aparentas.

Él iba divertido con toda la intriga que metía la mujer en su relato. Le había dicho que aparentemente a Honoka le gustaban las mujeres desde hacía algún tiempo y que a ello se debía el rechazo a su amigo, el hombre ideal, Kotori. Sin embargo, Nozomi le había dicho un poco de ello. El peligris sabía sobre los gustos de la chica y no porque ella le hubiera dicho, sino por simple deducción. No en una idea egocéntrica, mera observación activa de lo que se anhela. Mientras el joven contemplaba a Honoka, en ella encontraba una mirada ardiente siempre que estaba Umi a su rededor. Y Eri no era la persona adecuada para hablar de aquello que sabía. Por ello se limitaba a sonreír y hacerle bromas que le aligeraran el peso.

Después de que Umi hablara con Honoka sobre su reciente descubrimiento, le pidió que cuidara de los pequeños por una última vez, porque necesitaba volver a salir. Claro, con la única condición de que le hablara de aquel joven con el que salía; lo hizo, obviando mucha información que por el momento no necesitaba saber su pelinaranja amiga.

Se quedaron de ver en una estación de tren, de ahí se fueron caminando con Eri de guía. Luego de un rato de estar bromeando pudo ver las instalaciones de los estudios Hoshizora, era un edificio sobrio que lo único llamativo que tenía era el nombre. Se podía ver entrar y salir a unas cuantas personas que eran mucho más jóvenes que ellos. Se adentraron al recinto y el cambio entre el exterior y el interior fue grato, por dentro las paredes tenían un tono cálido, se escuchaba tenuemente música clásica por los parlantes y la distribución de los ventanales le permitía una iluminación inteligente que reducía el consumo de energía. En la recepción se encontraba una chica que checaba credenciales o pedía registro para el acceso, al ver al rubio pareció reconocerlo.

– ¡Hey! –Saludó Eri, soltando momentáneamente la mano de la peliazul– ¿Está Hoshizora júnior?

– Eri-san, permítame un momento, la llamaré –con eso la chica desapareció, quedándose en su lugar un joven que estaba absorto en el celular.

Umi se acercó al rubio y lo tomó por uno de sus brazos. El chico volteó al sentir el tacto y le sonrió.

– ¿Todo bien?

– S-sí –hizo viajar a su mano por el brazo desnudo del ruso, hasta dar con su mano nuevamente y la tomó.

Eri estaba por agregar algo, pero la chica regresó y con ella venía otra persona. Era una joven de cabello naranja con corte _pixie_ , ojos color aceituna, cuerpo delgado y facciones finas. La vestimenta y el estilo de su cabello le daban un aire andrógino. Al ver al rubio sonrió con soltura y fue directamente a darle un efusivo abrazo. Aunque él dio unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás, no soltó la mano de la peliazul y empezó a reírse. La chica rompió el abrazo y dirigió su vista a la compañera de su amigo, a quien le tomó una mano y le depositó un beso en el dorso de la misma.

– Rin Hoshizora, para servirte –hizo una elegante reverencia.

Umi alzó las cejas ante la demostración de nobles modales, más por proceder de una chica, por ello se sonrojó de manera notoria y correspondió el saludo con una reverencia.

– Oye, oye, no la toques, es mía –le dijo con seriedad.

La peliazul alzó la vista y lo miró como interrogándolo. Eri se rascó la cabeza y Rin empezó a reírse.

– No te preocupes, aún tengo novio.

– ¿Todavía?

– Sí –le sonrió con ternura. Dio media vuelta y con un movimiento de su mano les pidió que la acompañaran–. Me alegró mucho de que decidieras venir, ¡ya era hora!

– ¿Ya te cansaste de ser la estrella? –le cuestionó. Umi sólo iba escuchando sin enterarse de mucho.

– Claro, también requiero mis descansos.

Siguieron caminando por un largo pasillo que a cada tanto tenía puertas, algunas estaban abiertas y dentro podía verse a jóvenes practicando con ayuda de algún maestro. Se detuvieron frente a una puerta gris, Rin la abrió para dar paso a una habitación que tenía espejos en dos de sus paredes, una tercera estaba constituida de ventanales que tenían de vista un jardín con fuente, la última pared era completamente blanca con algunas columnas grises que servían de base.

– Te aparte la sala desde la mañana –le sonrió, miró a la peliazul y ensanchó la sonrisa–. Ahí está el minicomponente, unos discos y el auxiliar por si quieres usar el celular. Disfrútenla.

La chica salió de la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Eri soltó a Umi y fue corriendo a la puerta, la abrió y gritó:

– ¡¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos?!

– ¡El que necesites, bobo!

La peliazul se encontraba mirando con detenimiento el lugar, lo que más le llamaba la atención era el jardín que parecía estar deshabitado, podía ver un compendio de flores que reconocía por todos aquellos días pasados de descubrimiento. Por los espejos pudo ver como Eri cerraba la puerta y se acercaba a las laterales para realizar unos estiramientos. Volvió su vista a los ventanales, preferiría no mirar al chico haciendo aquellos movimientos, la ropa deportiva no disimulaba lo que intentaba ocultar. Se entretuvo viendo las flores, reconociéndolas y clasificándolas. Se detuvo frente a una de la cual no recordaba su nombre.

– Las flores están dispuestas por su poder curativo emocional –le comentó el rubio cuando se acercó a ella–. Esas son gencianas, curan el abatimiento.

– ¿También sabes de flores? –no giró el rostro para verlo, lo tenía muy cerca y empezaba a sonrojarse.

– Sólo de estas –se acercó a su oído–. Vas a bailar conmigo, ¿cierto?

Y se alejó de ella, puso ambos brazos tras su espalda y espero la reacción. La peliazul dio un respingo y se sonrojó. Lo vio de soslayo.

– Depende…

– ¿Algo tropical? –Negación del otro lado– ¿Ritmo latino?

– ¿Puede ser algo más clásico?

– ¿Tango?

– Menos atrevido.

– Aburrida.

Se alejó de la mujer y fue en dirección al minicomponente, se puso de cuclillas, conectó su celular al auxiliar y buscó la canción adecuada. Había pensado en algún vals inglés, pero a su paso encontró algo aún más interesante, sonrió mientras pulsaba el botón de reproducción. Se puso de pie rápidamente, fue a su encuentro con Umi. Le tomó la mano izquierda y la posó sobre su hombro derecho, posicionó su mano derecha sobre su omóplato izquierdo y juntó sus manos libres.

– ¿Lista?

– ¿Qué vamos a… –no pudo terminar la pregunta, porque empezó a sonar el _Waltz_ No. 2 de Dmitri Shostakovich–. Eri, yo no sé bailar esto…

– Sólo trata de no pisarme –y empezó a reírse.

La llevó lentamente, marcando con voz baja los tiempos. Uno, dos. Primero a la izquierda, un giro delicado, luego a la derecha. Uno, dos. Uno, dos. Empezó a acelerar el ritmo, volvió ligeramente agresivos sus movimientos, la peliazul le seguía como podía. Un giro a la izquierda, dos giros a la derecha, la mano libre, soltándola para presumir de ella, una maniobra con los brazos, guiándola alrededor suyo. Y ella parecía tomarle el gusto y el ritmo con una facilidad increíble. De nuevo los pasos, uno, dos, izquierda, derecha; la vuelta, dos vueltas, tres vueltas, ladeando su cuerpo a diestra y siniestra, acercándola a él, tomándola de la cintura y alzándola en el aire. En ese momento, Umi perdió el ritmo, empezó a reírse ante el evidente tropiezo que se venía. Y en el redoble de tambores de la canción, dio al suelo con todo y rubio.

Ambos empezaron a reírse a carcajadas, la canción aún sonaba en las bocinas. Umi estaba sorprendentemente cansada de tan poco y el agotamiento de Eri era más emocional que físico. Se recostó en el suelo de madera, mirando el impoluto techo, regulando su respiración, abotargando el llanto como pudiera. Lo extrañaba. Extrañaba encontrarse practicando arduamente por horas, sentir el ardor de su cuerpo ante un buen entrenamiento. Extrañaba los aplausos y la adrenalina de estar frente a un escenario.

– Eri –la peliazul estaba sentada, se acomodó el vestido que por la caída dejaba al descubierto sus blanquecinas piernas. Acercó ambas manos al rostro del rubio y le limpió las lágrimas que acababan de nacer. Se llevó los dedos pulgares a la boca y lamió sus lágrimas haciéndolas desaparecer de ellos.

– ¿Qué haces? –le dijo sorprendido.

– Me trago tu angustia –se sonrojó ligeramente.

Eri se volvió a sentar, se secó la humedad de su rostro y la miró a los ojos. Esa mujer era tan peculiar, y lo adoraba. La música murió, al mismo tiempo que la pesadez que había sentido todo el día. Una nueva canción hizo aparición, se levantó y le extendió la mano a Umi para ayudarla a levantarse. No le soltó la mano, sino que la volvió a poner en su hombro y él se abrazó a la cintura de la peliazul.

 _Somewhere not here_ de Alpha los acompañaba de fondo en un baile íntimo, la voz de la mujer hacía sentir a la peliazul un creciente calor que le adormecía los sentidos. Se abrazó al cuello del rubio, mientras a paso lento se movían con la única intención de acercarse más. Umi recargó su cabeza en el hombro de Eri, mientras él se agachaba ligeramente para poder sentir el sedoso cabello azulado en su mejilla.

– ¿Esto se baila? –preguntó Umi, mientras seguía moviéndose al ritmo que el ruso marcaba.

– Creo que sí –suspiró involuntariamente.

– ¿Así de cerca?

– Quizá sea el pretexto más creíble que he ocupado para sentirte cerca de mí.

Ambos guardaron silencio por unos minutos, la canción parecía no tener final y sus cuerpos no se sentían satisfechos con la cercanía. La peliazul jugaba con una de sus manos, dibujando formas con su dedo índice sobre el hombro del rubio. Se había cansado de dar rodeos, de andar en círculos, como aquellos que trazaba. Se detuvo por un momento, con las manos en aquellos hombros, viajó por su cuello hasta encontrar sus mejillas. Se paró de puntillas, mientras él presentía lo que se venía y por ello cedió a encorvarse. Sus labios se encontraron, temerosos, primero en una tímida caricia, para terminar en la consumación del beso. No con la inseguridad de los jóvenes, pero sí con el miedo de los adultos a sentimientos que desequilibran. Volvió sus brazos al cuello, él la abrazó con fuerza. Se besaron, no una sola vez. Ni con afán o desesperación. Ni siquiera con prisa o pasión. Habían encontrado la forma de realmente sentirse cerca uno del otro.

– Debo ir al… sanitario –no alzó la vista, pero lo soltó y se retiró.

Ei la esperaría. Se recargó en la pared blanca y dejó caer su cuerpo. Cerró los ojos momentáneamente mientras intentaba controlar la vorágine de sentimientos que amenazaba con destruir sus murallas.

– ¿Qué le hiciste a esa mujer, zorrito?

No necesitaba abrir los ojos, únicamente así le decía Rin, así como él le decía _gatito_. Cosas de tiempo y amigos de repertorio en musicales.

– Nada, ella fue la que atacó primero –sonrió victorioso.

Aún sin abrir los ojos, percibió el calor de otro cuerpo que se sentaba a su lado.

– Erena sigue con Anju –empezó–. Así como los encontraste aquella vez, todos te lo dijimos.

– Eso ya no importa.

– Claro que sí. Te lastimaste por eso y a ella no le importó… Se van a casar ¿sabes? –ante eso vio cómo su amigo abría los ojos y la miraba sin perturbación alguna.

– Tarde o temprano sucedería.

– Sí… –empezó a reírse–. Es bueno verte feliz con alguien más –se acercó a él y le dijo en voz baja–, aparte es muy linda.

– Cómo no tienes idea –le sonrió con sinceridad.

– Rin-chan –se escuchó la profunda voz de alguien. En la puerta se había asomado un chico de cabello castaño con lentes, permanecía en la puerta, tan tímido como siempre.

– Kayochin, pasa –le dijo la chica con un ademán–. Mira, Eri está aquí.

El chico se adentró tímidamente al lugar, se le quedó mirando al rubio por unos instantes.

– Hola –una pausa innecesaria, un sonrojo involuntario– Eri-san.

– Ya te dije que me llames sólo Eri –le dijo el ruso y señalando a Rin, añadió–, te conozco desde que la cortejas.

– ¡Oh! –Rin lo empujó ligeramente mientras se sonrojaba, se levantó y depositó un suave beso en los labios del castaño– Yo creo que te dejamos.

– Está bien.

La pelinaranja salió de la mano con su novio hablando de quien sabe que cosas. Como Umi venía de regreso, se la encontraron en el pasillo. Rin se despidió de ella y el chico se le quedó mirando con detenimiento. Antes de entrar a la habitación donde estaba Eri, dio un largo suspiro, se acomodó el vestido y siguió.

– ¡Listo!

Decidieron quedarse unas dos horas más haciendo el tonto mientras bailaban y se divertían. Eri había regresado a Umi en la estación de tren que estaba cerca de su casa, a petición de ella. No volvieron a besarse, ni se tocó el tema mientras caminaban de regreso, por alguna razón para ninguno de los dos era necesario de momento. El ritmo en que danzaban era el que marcaba sus pasos.

Umi iba de regresó a casa de Honoka con el pensamiento de hablar con Riko sobre su _amigo_ , ella era consciente de que con Kanan no había mayor problema, quizá hiciera las curiosas preguntas si los llegaba a ver besándose o tomándose de la mano, pero claro, la explicación era necesaria para evitar malentendidos. Eso lo hablaría con el rubio cuando llegara el momento.

Por su parte, Eri iba entre adormilado por el cansancio y por lo maravilloso que había sido su día. Probablemente esperaría unos días para hablar con Nozomi de ello, porque necesitaba mentalizarse para la ronda de preguntas que le haría. Y no sólo eso, sino para todas las bromas de las que sería víctima. Poco importaba, él era feliz.

….

…

Observaba en la pantalla iluminada la sentencia de su más reciente paciente, en la lámina de negativo fotográfico se podía ver la mancha gris que coloreaba una parte de su organismo la cual debía verse uniforme como lo demás. Cáncer, un cáncer maligno que le empezaría a carcomer las entrañas, ganando terreno por su cerebro, enfermándolo hasta perder el sentido. ¿Operable? Claro que sí, pero eso sólo acortaría su periodo de vida, un poco menos dolorosa a comparación si lo dejaba a tratamiento de quimioterapia. Una difícil decisión para ese pobre hombre que encontraría la muerte en menos de medio año en el peor de los casos, por los dolores, sobretodo.

Su celular vibró, no le hizo caso de primera instancia, pero ante la insistencia de la segunda llamada, lo atendió.

– Habla el Doctor Nishikino, ¿en qué puedo ayudarle? –como no revisó el contacto, optó por la respuesta estandarizada de sus días laborales.

– _Cuánta formalidad para un hombre como tú_ –reconoció la voz. Habían pasado alrededor de 9 días desde la última vez que le marcó– _. Tengo tu encargo._

– Eficaz.

– _Cómo bien sabes_ –escuchó una risa y el ruido de hojas de papel al moverse–. _Tu ex esposa se ve con un chico del que no es nada formalmente. Es un bailarín que estaba ganando renombre hasta el año pasado en que se lastimó la pierna en un accidente en el escenario. Le costó la reputación y una fractura en la pierna. Su nombre es Ayase Eri y es ruso. ¿Quieres saber qué es lo más gracioso?_

– Venga, que esto ya me parece irrisorio.

– _Es menor que ella. Tiene 25._

Maki permaneció en silencio, viendo aún la placa que estaba sobre la pantalla, intentando llegar a otro veredicto, alguna alternativa.

– Gracias Koizumi, eres el mejor –colgó.

Se rindió. Apagó las luces, dejando en total oscuridad la habitación.

Siendo realista, ese hombre no tendría ni 3 meses de vida.

 **…**

 **…**

 **N/A: El capítulo más largo que he escrito en este fic O:**

 **Bueno… no tengo mucho que comentar esta vez.**

 **Espere... Nico no es _ella._ xD **

**Ya tengo casi todas las actualizaciones de mis fics, incluso la del Kitsune. Pero en mi cabeza :V tengo una desgana que mejor ni les cuento.**

 **Nos leemos**

 **PD: Muchas gracias a los que comentaron y lo pusieron en sus favoritos y seguimiento :3 hacen que mi corazón sienta un poco de dicha 3**


	6. Chapter 6

**Los personajes de Love Live no son de mi propiedad.**

 **…**

 **– 6 –**

– Aaahhh, auch.

No era la primera y estaba seguro que tampoco sería la última vez que le jalaba el mechón de cabello que sobresalía de su cabeza. Le tomó su pequeña mano y se la quitó de encima. El niño aplaudió y saltó sobre el sillón mientras reía. Estaba por atacar una vez más, pero el peligris fue más rápido y le empezó a hacer cosquillas. Kanan intentó zafarse de aquellas manos que le rascaban suavemente el estomagó, bajó del sillón y echó a correr a las faldas de su madre.

– ¿Estás molestando al tío Kotori, cariño?

Y como si lo hubiera invocado, el peligris hizo aparición en la entrada de la cocina.

– Aquí viene el monstruo cosquillas –se puso en una postura de ataque y soltó un gruñido.

El niño gritó divertido y empezó a bailotear en las piernas de la peliazul. Estiró los brazos para ser cargado, Umi lo alzó y Kanan la abrazó del cuello, mientras reía y se sentía tranquilo al resguardo de su madre.

Salieron los 3 de la cocina. El pequeño seguía recargando la cabeza en el hombro de su madre, Kotori iba detrás de ellos pellizcándole la mejilla a Kanan, mientras éste intentaba evitarlo. Umi bajó a su hijo una vez que llegaron a la sala, el niño echó a correr en dirección al pasillo que daba a las habitaciones dejando a los dos adultos solos.

– Gracias por esto, Kotori.

– No tienes que agradecerlo, Umi-chan –le sonrió–, sabes que lo hago con gusto. Además, me sirve para ver a mis segundos padres.

– Ni me lo recuerdes –suspiró la otra–. No tienes idea del desagrado que sentía mi padre por Maki debido a ti. Y lo mucho que te adoraba mi madre.

– Pensaban que terminaríamos juntos –rió.

– Eso querían.

– Pero apareció Maki.

– ¿Cómo que _pero_?

– Sólo bromeo –levantó las manos, libre de todo pecado, y tragó saliva ante la dura mirada que le dedicaban–. De todos modos, mi batalla era distinta.

– Eso sólo tú y yo lo sabemos.

Por su mente pasó el recuerdo de su pelinaranja amiga y la chica pelinegra. ¿Estaría bien platicar de algo como aquello? Tenía bastante entendido que Kotori había superado a Honoka, fue la extraña aparición de Nozomi la que ayudó a que sucediera. Para desgracia, no fue lo único que trajo consigo.

Se vieron a los ojos y con aquella extraña mirada se avisaron mutuamente de lo que pasaba por sus mentes. El peligris tomó por los hombros a la chica y la acercó a su cuerpo para envolverla en un cálido abrazo. Últimamente se había acostumbrado a la espalda del rubio, a la anchura de ésta y los músculos que había alcanzado a percibir con el tacto a pesar de la ropa. A eso y a sus brazos, con distinta complexión a los delgados y elegantes que ahora la apresaban. A todo y a su aroma, a su risa y las constantes bromas de las que era víctima. Ahora que lo pensaba, sí, en efecto, le gustaba Eri.

– ¡Listo! –su hija hizo aparición por el pasillo, tomando de la mano a Kanan. Miró con curiosidad la escena del abrazo y frunció ligeramente el ceño.

– Vale, vale –el peligris se separó al ver la hostil mirada que le dedicaban–. Recuerda que soy tu tío –se acercó a ella y agachándose le revolvió el cabello–. Pero puede que algún día tu madre tenga novio.

– ¡Kotori!

– ¡Eso no es cierto! –le gritó la niña, soltando a su hermano en el acto. El pequeño se abalanzó contra el hombre e intentó tomarle el mechón otra vez.

– ¿Me llamas mentiroso? –Preguntó, deteniendo al pequeño peliazul en el acto–. Tu padre tiene novia.

La niña se quedó callada y después de unos segundos, optó por enseñarle la lengua e ir directamente con su madre.

– Vamos, mamá, los abuelos nos esperan.

Y así salieron, se metieron al vehículo del peligris, abrochándole el cinturón a Riko y a Kanan. Ambos adultos iban adelante, Umi con la mirada puesta en el espejo retrovisor, atenta de sus hijos; mientras el peligris iba pendiente del camino. No pasó mucho tiempo para que llegaran a las afueras de un lugar que por el exterior se veía tradicional y en el que la puerta principal tenía grabadas las letras: Dojo Sonoda.

…

…

Con la laptop en la mesa, el olor del café recién traído y el aroma del desayuno fresco, Maki disfrutaba su merienda mientras revisaba su correo, leyendo mensajes del hospital, de sus cuentas bancarias, de algunos amigos, antiguas suscripciones y todo el spam que suele llegar a todos los emails. Miraba aburrido la pantalla, esperando un único mensaje con información de importancia, que por obvias razón no podía revisar en su despacho, sino en un pequeño local al que no recurriera.

Desde su lugar podía escuchar el bullicio de la calle, los murmullos y ruidos de la cocina y algunas pláticas de los pocos comensales que habitaban en el lugar. Siempre alerta, atento a todo lo que sus sentidos pudieran captar.

Dio un sorbo a su café, el cual le supo insípido, miró la ensalada que había pedido y se encontró con algo totalmente diferente a lo que mostraban en el menú. Eran los sacrificios que tenía que hacer para tener un poco de tranquilidad. Sabía que se iría sin haber tocado el plato o haber dado otro sorbo a su bebida.

La notificación de un nuevo mensaje apareció en su computadora, no era su correo habitual, ni el personal, sino otro totalmente distinto. Apunto de abrir el email, escuchó una voz que le era familiar, y parecía no estar sola.

– Te lo digo por experiencia, Ericchi –escuchó que se acercaba la voz–, si te dejaras hacer un cambio de vestimenta por Kotocchi, te verías muchísimo mejor.

– ¿Qué tienes en contra de la ropa cómoda? –aquella voz le era desconocida.

Salió de sus correos y cerró la laptop. Estaba dispuesto a ser cordial, incluso dadivoso.

– Y de paso podría darte algunos consejos para conquistar a U-

– ¿Nozomi? –el pelirrojo se levantó, interrumpiendo la plática de los dos amigos y a demás deteniendo a la mesera que venía tras de ellos con sus respectivos menús.

– Ni-Nishikino-san –carraspeó, intentando controlar y aplicar todo lo que le habían enseñado en la carrera sobre el lenguaje corporal. Se recuperó y le sonrió–. No esperaba verlo aquí.

– Estaba necesitado de un espacio tranquilo y este lugar se me antojo encantador –agregó, mirando de paso a la mesera.

– Es un buen lugar –se encogió de hombros y señaló al rubio–, solía venir aquí con Ericchi cuando íbamos en la preparatoria.

– Mucho gusto –sin hacer reverencia, miró al rubio–, Nishikino Maki.

– Ayase Eri –lo imitó.

El ruso, al decir su nombre, sintió el cambio momentáneo en la forma en que lo miraba el pelirrojo y la sonrisa ladina que le dedicó le hizo sentir un escalofrío. Era su cabello, la postura, el color de sus ojos y el aura que desprendía lo que le hizo entrar en estado de alerta. Además, la primera impresión de Nozomi al encontrárselo, fue demasiado extraña para su ya rara amiga.

– Por favor, sean tan amables de acompañarme en la merienda –señaló la mesa que ocupaba y con los ojos le dio señal a la mesera de que acercara otra silla.

– Si Ericchi está de acuerdo, no tengo problema –volteó a verlo, y con la mirada le dijo que rechazara la invitación.

Pasó su mirada celeste de la ojiverde al pelirrojo. El hombre de traje parecía expectante, taciturno ante la espera de una respuesta positiva. Tragó saliva, siempre fue malo en decir que no y aunque sabía que Nozomi también le rehuía, no pudo evitar sentir algo de curiosidad ante el extraño ambiente. Terminó encogiéndose de hombros y aceptando la silla que la mesera le acercaba, mediante una sonrisa que le hizo ganar el sonrojo de la joven.

– ¡Perfecto! –exclamó Maki con cierto jubilo que tenía una razón que escapaba del conocimiento de los más jóvenes. Observó a Nozomi mientras tomaba asiento intentando ocultar la incomodidad que sentía de encontrarse ahí–. ¿Cómo te ha ido, Nozomi? Hace bastante tiempo que no te veo. ¿Qué será, casi dos años?

– Sí, quizá un poco más –tomó el menú que la joven extendía tanto para ella como para Eri, y por un momento los dejó solos a los tres.

– Aún te estoy infinitamente agradecido por todo lo que hiciste –siguió, esta vez dando otro sorbo a su café de mal gusto.

– ¿Cómo está _ella_?

– Bien –sonrió y miró de reojo al rubio que permanecía silente–. Tenemos nuestras complicaciones debido a los horarios de mi trabajo, pero últimamente las aguas dejaron de ser turbulentas.

– Me alegro por ti.

Fue el turno de la camarera para regresar, pidió las ordenes de los dos recién llegados. Nozomi tomaría un té y desayunaría un sándwich de pechuga de pavo. Para sorpresa de la mesera y del pelirrojo, Eri pidió exactamente lo mismo. Así fue como se retiró y prometió regresar con el pedido.

– Y… –dirigiéndose al rubio, preguntó–, ¿eres amigo de Nozomi?

– Sí, desde la preparatoria.

– Vaya. Tu nombre me suena de algo –hizo un movimiento con la mano de estar dándole vueltas a un pensamiento en su cabeza–. Estoy seguro de haberte visto en algún escenario.

– Yo no…

– ¡Danza contemporánea! –Exclamó, no dejando hablar al chico.

– Bueno… –carraspeó el rubio–. Solía ser bailarín.

– Es una lástima, las carreras artísticas siempre son frágiles –otro sorbo a su café.

La comida llegó a ellos. Nozomi y Eri recordaban ese lugar por las veces que fueron después de clases. Ella a platicarle de aquel amor no correspondido y él a contarle sobre sus frustraciones en la academia de baile en la que practicaba todas las tardes. Y habían ido ahí por una razón, no sólo a recordar aquellos años, sino a hablar de su evolución en la relación que mantenía con la peliazul. Y ella estaba consciente de que le sería imposible charlar sobre ello frente al pelirrojo. El ruso no lo sabía, pero lo sospechaba.

– Ahorita regreso –Eri se puso de pie y se encaminó al sanitario.

Maki recargó su cuerpo en el respaldo de la silla y del rostro de Nozomi asomó la antipatía.

– ¿Qué pretendes con este teatro? –preguntó hoscamente.

– Nada –agregó, sin mostrar emoción alguna en su rostro.

Y ella no podía olvidar, aquel rostro abatido, adolorido y culposo con el que llegó un día a pedirle ayuda. Su profesión le impidió actuar de otra manera y aunque lo lamentaba, sabía que probablemente ahorita las cosas serían totalmente diferentes.

– Deja de estar a la defensiva conmigo, sabes que no podría hacerte daño –metió la computadora en su respectiva mochila y la miró a los ojos–. Te debo parte de mi felicidad.

– Sólo te pediré algo a cambio –una pausa que necesitó para corroborar que el hombre la escuchaba–, no hagas nada impulsivo.

– ¿Intentas redimirte? –le sonrió socarronamente.

– No tiene nada que ver con eso –se acercó a él por sobre la mesa y espetó–. Pero me parece enfermizo que sigas los pasos de Umi.

– Lo hago por mis hijos –y como si aquello justificara todas sus acciones, sonrió. Buscó a la camarera y la llamó–. Por favor, cobre la cuenta con esta tarjeta.

– Sí, señor –sacó un aparato de su bolsa e hizo todo lo que correspondía para cargar el cobro a la cuenta bancaria–. Listo.

– Muchas gracias, ellos se retiran después de mí –le sonrió y la vio alejarse.

Eri volvió, tenía el cabello que le cubría el rostro ligeramente húmedo, señal de que se había lavado la cara. Vio al pelirrojo ponerse de pie y despedirse de ambos de manera cordial.

– Mucho gusto –comentó, con su antigua simpatía–. Me saludas a Kotori, Nozomi.

– Y tú a Tsubasa.

– Como gustes –le sonrió, giró su cuerpo y se encaminó al exterior.

El pelirrojo decidió seguir su camino y no ver por la ventana del lugar. Estaba seguro que le seguían con la mirada. Cuando entró a su vehículo, volvió a abrir la laptop y vio el mensaje que tenía por remitente un tal _Kayochin_ y de asunto ponía: _El arroz es más dulce de lo que crees._ Lo abrió y miró la información. Era una receta de comida y un poco de la historia del platillo. Hizo las respectivas cuentas y leyó entre líneas.

 _No trabaja. Vive de sus padres. No hijos. Hermana. Cercano abuela._

Pintaba que aquel tal Ayase Eri era un mantenido y lo seguiría siendo a manos suyas si se hacía del corazón inocente de su ex esposa.

 _¿Qué le ves a este patán, Umi?_

…

…

Otro domingo se le escurría por las manos de la manera más dulce posible, le bastaba ver la cara de felicidad de sus hijos y escuchar sus estridentes risas que sobresalían ante las de los otros niños, porque ella era su madre y los conocía. Le encantaba ver a Riko esperando a Kanan en la última parte de los toboganes, para evitarle el espanto o el golpe de caer en la grava. Aunque ella sabía que su hijo muy pocas veces lloraba, salvo en las noches donde las sombras se vuelven alargadas y juegan con la mente de los niños.

Aquel fin de semana había decidido salir a visitar a sus padres, fue una fortuna la de saber que Kotori visitaría a su madre, pues vivían relativamente cerca. Después de la bienvenida cordial y cariñosa, de las preguntas rutinarias a ambos, el peligris se retiró avisando que pasaría al día siguiente por Umi. Y fue entonces cuando su padre llevó a sus nietos al dojo dedicado al kendo mientras ella se quedaba platicando con su madre sobre el ir y venir de los años.

Al siguiente día temprano, como ella acostumbraba cuando era pequeña, llevó a sus hijos a un parque cercano. Aquel lugar le traía el irremediable recuerdo de su hermana y la sonrisa cálida que le obligaba a soltar la pierna de su madre para ir a los columpios con ella. Siempre los columpios. Los toboganes no, porque le daban miedo, y le costaba aceptarlo en voz alta, pero le seguían aterrando ante la idea de no encontrar a su hermana al final.

Lo agradable era ver a sus hijos divertirse en el mismo parque que muchas risas le trajo. Era un ir y venir de una cabellera azul siendo perseguida por una roja. ¿Alguna vez había ido ahí con Maki? No le parecía. Ahora que lo pensaba, muchas veces lo mantuvo alejado a todo lo que concerniera a su hermana, o a la pequeña Umi que no sabía exactamente como sentirse ni como dejar de llorar ante el frío de todos sus entrenamientos en la madrugada.

 _La gente se acostumbra a ciertos dolores, ¿no?_

Sintió la presencia de alguien a su lado, por un momento pensó que si volteaba se encontraría con Kotori o alguno de sus padres que venía a decirle que el peligris había llegado a casa. Lo difícil sería sacar a sus hijos del lugar y contarles la felicidad. Pero al mirar al cielo, se encontró con la calidez del sol y su mirar celeste.

– Hola, Umi.

– Eri –su nombre saliendo de sus labios tenía un sabor agradable.

– ¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó, sentándose a su lado.

A la nariz de Umi llegó el aroma del movimiento constante. Le escaneó de pies a cabeza, los tenis y la ropa deportiva, botella de agua en las manos, el sudor le perlaba el rostro y la evidencia estaba en sus ropas.

Una sonrisa nerviosa se dibujó en el rubio, era la observación a la que estaba siendo sometido por parte de la peliazul, a quien muchas veces había tomado infraganti, pero nunca se detenía en su cometido. Sacó una pequeña toalla de uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón, se limpió el rostro para cortar el contacto y mostrarse un poco más presentable.

– Vine con mis hijos a este parque.

– ¿No te queda un poco lejos de casa? –preguntó, llevándose la botella a los labios.

Umi notó el viaje que hizo el agua por su garganta, así como algunas gotas de sudor sobrantes por su cuello hasta sus parcialmente descubiertas clavículas. Empezó a sentir calor y se descubrió más atenta al rubio que a su exterior. Las risas de los niños la obligaron a voltear para encontrarse con la mirada reconcentrada de su hija y la curiosa de su hijo. Ambos estaban de frente a ellos, tomados de la mano.

– Por aquí viven mis padres –contestó.

– ¿En serio? –Sonaba alegre, quizá emocionado por la nueva información–. Yo vivo por aquí. De hecho, he decidido salir a correr. Quiero volver a la danza –ante el silencio y la mirada perdida de la mujer, dio un rápido vistazo a los exteriores para ver si hallaba el motivo de su ensimismamiento, pero se encontró con dos miradas infantiles, _cabello rojo, ojos violetas_ –. Oh.

El más pequeño, al saberse descubierto por el rubio, dio un respingo. Sin embargo, soltó a su hermana y echó a correr hacia donde se encontraba sentado Eri.

– ¡Kanan! –gritó la niña, que seguía estática en el mismo lugar de donde su hermanito había salido corriendo.

El pequeño miraba con sus amatistas al rubio que tenía enfrente, con la boca abierta por el asombro, a veces se agachaba y otras se alzaba con toda la agilidad y fuerza intrínseca de los niños. Dio unos cuantos vistazos a su madre, con la misma inocencia y sorpresa como la de quien descubre algo maravilloso entre un montón de cosas viejas.

– Hola –saludó Eri divertido de la reacción del pequeño peliazul.

Ante eso, Kanan sólo pudo abrir aún más los ojos y acercase a su madre para jalarle con energía los bordes del vestido que llevaba puesto ese día.

– Me llamo Eri –le sonrió– ¿Y tú?

– Vamos, cariño –le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda y le acarició el cabello–. Es un amigo de mamá.

Algo inseguro al principio, el peliazul soltó la ropa de su madre, y con la valentía del guerrero que era en su imaginación, se presentó ante el hombre que le sonreía sin conocerlo.

– ¡Yo soy _Kanan-chan_!

Eri miró a Umi, quien sólo se encogió de hombros. Ambos rieron.

– Así le dice mi amiga Honoka.

– Ya entiendo –encorvándose para acercarse al pequeño, siguió hablando con él– ¿Cuántos años tienes, amigo?

– Así –Kanan alzó una de sus manos y mostró tres pequeños dedos.

– ¡Pero qué grande! –le sonrió y le revolvió el cabello.

Kanan cerró los ojos ante el tacto no tan delicado como el de su progenitora. Eso debió significar algo en su mente, pues cuando abrió los ojos, un nuevo brillo había en ellos.

– ¡Vamos a jugar! –el niño se acercó al rubio y le jaló uno de sus dedos con toda su mano, mientras brincaba e intentaba levantarlo de su asiento.

– Kanan, debes pedir bien las cosas –le reprendió suavemente.

– Pero somos amigos, mamá –el significado del contacto y la ternura de un puchero.

– Vale, vayamos a jugar –accedió el rubio ante la ternura que provocan los niños pequeños en algunas personas.

Umi observó como el ruso se ponía de pie y ladeando un poco el cuerpo, para seguir de la mano del pequeño peliazul, se alejaban de donde ella estaba sentada.

En ese momento, cuando iban acercándose al lugar donde estaba aún quieta la pequeña pelirroja, con el ceño fruncido, mirando a su hermano con el sentimiento de traición en su pecho, se alejó de ambos y fue a donde se encontraba su madre. Sin necesidad de ayuda, se sentó a su lado y permaneció en silencio por un rato mientras veía a su hermanito jugar con su nuevo _amigo_. Hubiera deseado que Yoshiko estuviera con ella en ese parque, para presumirle a ese hombre que su amiga era mejor que él y que ellas se divertían más de lo que lo hacían ellos.

Se cruzó de brazos y sus cejas se unieron aún más. Umi, al ser testigo del malestar de su pequeña, se acercó a ella y le puso el dedo índice entre sus cejas. La niña se sobresaltó, volteó a ver a su madre; la mayor le sonrió, le tomó el rostro entre las manos y le depositó un beso en la frente. Riko se movió incómoda.

– ¡Mamá! –Se limpió la frente, exactamente en el punto donde había sido besada–, no ves que estoy molesta con ese hombre.

– Se llama Eri y parece llevarse bien con Kanan, seguramente también te agradará.

– ¡No! Es… es… –pensó por un momento, viendo con sus infaltiles ojos al rubio, alto y fuerte, que cargaba a su hermano en la espalda y lo llevaba simulando que volaban o que él era un gigante al que Kanan tenía que derrotar–. Es... ¡es demasiado rubio!

Umi empezó a reírse, para desconcierto y enfado de su pequeña hija, quien volvió a fruncir el ceño y se cruzó de brazos.

– Riko, él no es de aquí, seguramente toda su familia es rubia.

– ¡Pues no me gustan los rubios! –Gruñó– No me gusta él, ni que se lleve a mi hermano o que se acerque demasiado a ti.

– ¿Estás celosa? –alzó una ceja, mirando como Riko se sonrojaba de forma casi imperceptible–. Nadie te quitara el amor de Kanan, ni el mío.

– _Ella_ me quitó el amor de mi padre –susurró.

Y fue entonces cuando comprendió a que se refería, sintió una ligera punzada de dolor en el pecho y pensó: _A mí también me quitó el amor de tu padre_. Vio al rubio estar con Kanan, esperarlo en los toboganes, para cargarlo y volverlo a subir, sin que el pequeño perdiera tiempo subiendo las aburridas escaleras, o levantándolo en los columpios, jugando entre los túneles de plástico que ya le quedaban grandes a él o simplemente correteándolo. Miró alrededor, había más mujeres ahí que miraban a Eri, unas enternecidas, otras con miradas altivas, y unas pocas alteradas.

¿Cuántas veces había visto en ese lugar a Maki? Con Kanan, no lo recordaba. De lo que tenía perfecta memoria era de la lejanía de su cuerpo aquel primer año de su pequeño, para que después, en un intento desesperado de recuperar su matrimonio, salieran de vacaciones y diera por terminado todo. ¿Por qué no podía evitar pensar en Maki? ¿Por qué lo comparaba con aquel joven rubio que parecía animado en conocer a sus hijos y a ella misma? ¿Sería un suceso temporal con tal de conseguir algo? ¿Qué pensaría Eri si supiera que está divorciada?

Volvió a ver a su hija y entendió que parte de su miedo, además de tratase de algo personal, se refería a lo vivido con ella. Le sonrió con dulzura y la abrazó.

– Tranquila, cariño –le tomó de los hombros y con energías renovadas, le propuso una salida–: ¿Qué te parece si le das una oportunidad? Recuerdo que al principio Yoshiko no te caía bien y ahora es tu mejor amiga.

La pelirroja se sonrojó ante aquel dato, volvió su rostro a donde se encontraban Kanan y aquel rubio _desagradable_. Sonreía de manera distinta a la que lo hacía su padre y tenía un porte casi contrario, sin rectitudes, ni regaños. Serenó su expresión y asintió con solemnidad, recuperando su temple de siempre. Y cuando vio al pequeño regresar de la mano del rubio, alzó el rostro para encararlo; cuando él le dedicó una sonrisa, su sonrojo reapareció.

– Hola, ¿Quién es esta niña tan bonita?

– ¡Riko onee-chan! –Gritó el pequeño, alzando las manos divertido, subiendo a la banca con esfuerzo y abrazando a su hermana–. Eri-chan es mi amigo y _me gusta_.

– No tanto como a tu madre –ese era el rubio, que miró la dulzura de la miel en los ojos de la peliazul que recién acababa de sonrojarse.

– Pues a mí no me gusta –un susurro de la pelirroja que fue perfectamente audible para todos.

– ¿No te agrado? –poniéndose en cuclillas, miró a los ojos a la pequeña de iris que simulaban el sol.

– No –desvió la mirada y posó su vista en el ir y venir de sus pies que aún no alcanzaban el suelo.

– ¿Por qué? –puso una cara triste de la que únicamente fueron testigos Kanan y Umi.

– Porque no me gustan los rubios –el tono de su voz, cada que hablaba, disminuía.

– A mí tampoco –sacudió la cabeza y enseñó la lengua en señal de asco–. Si fuera por mí, hubiera sido pelinegro.

La niña alzó el rostro y lo miró curiosa: el rubio seguía portando su triste expresión y sus ojos estaban atentos a los de ella. Un ruido, como un carraspeo, los alertó para voltear a ver a la peliazul, quien intentaba con toda su buena voluntad contener la risa que estaba por salir de su pecho.

– ¿Pasa algo, Umi? –Cuando la chica volteó a ver al rubio, soltó la risa– ¡Oye! ¿Qué te causa gracia?

– No te quedaría ser pelinegro –y volvió a reírse.

– ¿Cómo no? –Sin alejarse de la pequeña, debatió a Umi–. Es más, sería el doble de guapo, dejaría de ser el soso rubio, para ser el misterioso pelinegro.

– No, Eri, no –seguía con su risa delicada y femenina.

Kanan empezó a reírse junto con su madre y se puso de pie sobre la banca y saltó emocionado en su lugar. Eri seguía argumentándole sobre la posibilidad de teñirse el cabello de negro, pero la peliazul volvía a reírse ante la imagen del rubio no rubio. Y Riko era la única testigo silenciosa de aquella escena casi familiar, de la forma en la que su madre se reía con ligereza, alejada de toda la melancolía en la que siempre estaba sumida, pensó que aquello no podía ser tan malo. Fue su turno para sonreír y aceptar al nuevo amigo de su hermano.

…

…

Eri caminaba por aquellas calles contrarias al lado en el que siempre se iba para regresar a casa. En sus manos cargaba con un peliazul durmiente que babeaba ligeramente su hombro, calentaba su pecho y pesaba en sus brazos. Hacía tiempo que había olvidado lo pesado que era cargar con un pequeño ser vivo, tampoco es que su madre le dejara mucho tiempo a su hermana en sus brazos, pero aquellos tiempos le parecían lejanos.

Riko iba caminando de la mano de su madre, mientras hablaba de su escuela, de su pasión por el piano y de su amiga Yoshiko, teniendo como oyente a Eri, quien a veces le hacía comentarios divertidos sobre su extraña compañera.

Llegando a la casa, que era más grande de lo que el rubio pudiera haberse imaginado, Riko entró corriendo para buscar a su abuela y pedirle que fuera por Kanan mientras su madre se despedía de su nuevo amigo. Así fue como apareció en la puerta una mujer casi idéntica a Umi, a excepción del cabello que era más oscuro y ligeramente canoso.

– Buenas tardes –una reverencia por parte de la mujer, escaneó rápidamente al rubio y dedicándole una sonrisa a su hija, tomó con sus brazos al pequeño y volvió al interior de la casa.

– Te pareces mucho a tu madre –comentó, rompiendo el silencio que de repente se había instalado entre ellos–. ¿Crees que te digan algo?

– ¿Sobre?

– Ahm –se llevó una mano a su cuello y sonrió con nerviosismo– Sobre… ¿mí?

– Ah –Umi sólo sonrió, era obvio que su madre le preguntaría, pero únicamente sería ella y su padre quedaría en la inopia de aquello, a menos que fuera necesario que él lo supiera–. Supongo. ¿Quieres pasar?

– No vengo presentable –se hizo pequeño y se sonrojó–. Pero con gusto otro día, de todos modos queda cerca de mi departamento.

– Está bien –se llevó ambas manos a la espalda y permaneció inerte en su lugar, esperando cual chica de preparatoria a que su _novio_ se despidiera de ella.

– Umi.

– ¿Sí?

– Sobre tus hijos… –carraspeó y tragó saliva, necesitaba saberlo– su padre…

– ¿Él qué?

– ¿Quién es?

Eso no era lo que esperaba, pero sabía que no podría siempre rehuir a ese hecho y mucho menos obviarlo si quería tener una buena relación con el rubio.

– Es un cirujano que conocí cuando estaba haciendo mi servicio social –lo vio a los ojos, esos celestes que miraban con curiosidad los suyos–, apenas estaba especializándose.

– ¿Y? –él no necesitaba esa información, sino algo más certero, un nombre, una referencia sentimental para ver a qué grado tenía el que alzarse para lograr entrar.

– Bueno –la peliazul lo miró confundida, quizá un poco ofendida, no sentía que era el momento ni el lugar, pero realmente no había momento ni lugar para hablar de ello–. Se llama Maki Nishikino y estuve casada con él poco más de cuatro años, pero nos divorciamos hace un par de años.

Y ahí estaba el dato que él temía: un matrimonio. ¿Cómo diablos esperaba superar un lazo tan íntimo como aquel? Tragó saliva, viendo a la peliazul removerse incómoda, queriendo regresar a casa y ver a sus hijos.

– ¡Qué locura! –Exclamó, llevándose ambas manos al cabello– Dime que él no tenía un sentido del humor tan bueno como el mío.

Umi alzó una ceja y lo miró un tanto confundida. Seguramente se estaba esforzando en sobrellevar la información y verla de manera amable. Observó a ambos lados de la calle, luego hacia la puerta del dojo entreabierta y regresó su vista al rubio. Le sonrió, se acercó, se puso de puntillas y le depositó un beso en la nariz.

– Siempre fue un soso –una verdad a medias, un beso en la mejilla y la sonrisa de consuelo–. Además, no sabía bailar –la otra mejilla abordada por su boca–, y no era tan _irresistible_ como tú, _mi_ pelinegro frustrado –para terminar con un ósculo en los labios que sabía a una intimidad que ni un papel firmado por dos personas que se prometen amor podía igualar.

Y la sonrisa victoriosa iluminó su esperanza, mientras ella teñía la tarde de rojo con el foco de su rostro.

 **…**

 **…**

 **N/A: ¡Yei!**

 **Otra entrega de otra de mis historias raras xDD al principio no me convencía de todo el cap, pero me terminó gustando 7u7**

 **Eri ya conoció a los hijos de Umi, pero no crean que ya quedó zanjado el asunto, no claro que no xD Ni tampoco lo de Maki, por supuesto que no jajajajaja Ah, y ya saben quién es "ella". En el siguiente capítulo saldrá parte de la historia.**

 **Iba a ser buena onda y preguntarles si quieren lemon en esta historia, pero lo dejaré a mi criterio (sí, soy mala :3).**

 **AVISO IMPORTANTE** **: Regreso a la escuela y aparte a trabajar con mayor regularidad de lo que solía hacerlo, por lo que espero no tardar tanto en actualizar cualquiera de mis historias. Pero prometo no abandonarlas.**

 **Sin más, gracias por llegar hasta acá conmigo y… ¡hasta la próxima!**


End file.
